Sentimientos revueltos
by pato262
Summary: Gumi no tiene claros sus sentimientos hacia su amigo de la infancia Len, menos al notar cierta atracción a él por parte de su mejor amiga Miku, sin mencionar la llegada de un nuevo estudiante, Gumiya, quien quiza pueda cambiar o confundir más los sentimientos de Gumi.
1. Chapter 1

_oigan este es mi primer fanfic así que no se muy bien donde poner todo asi que jajajajajaja espero que lo difruten._

_Ni los personajes ni Vocaloid no me pertenece_

* * *

En un día soleado una chica de cabellos verdes cortos hasta la nuca con dos mechones mas largos en frente, tenia unos grandes ojos verdes que combinaban a juego con su cabello, era algo baja y con aspecto infantil pero con unos atributos que comprobaban lo contrario, llevaba una falda a cuadros y un chaleco que cubria una blusa blanca, llevaba al hombro una mochila amarilla con estampado de estrellas verdes, la chica de 16 años se paró en seco al escuchar que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Gumi!-, a lo lejos venia corriendo una chica de la misma edad con un cabello largo de color turquesa atado en dos altas coletas y ojos del misml color, era más alta que Gumi pero seguia teniendo la misma edad que ella. Traia el mismo uniforme y una mochila de color azul aqua y circulos azul marino.-Miku, cielos ¿estás bien?- le dijo la peliverde algo preocupada al notar que la chica jadeaba de cansancio -por dios Gumi ¿qué no tienes idea de la hora que es? Ya van a ser las ocho ya casi timbra en la escuela, ¡llegaremos tarde!- dijo Miku calmando su respiración, -JAJAJAJA- se rió Gumi al escuchar lo que dijo su amiga, a lo que Miku solo hizo una expresión de confusión -Miku son las 7:20 y no estamos tan lejos del colegio, estas mal- dijo la peliverde mirando su reloj de mano. Miku solo anoto para hacer una mueca de disgusto por el gastar las fuerzas por nada y siguió caminando junto a su mejor amiga Gumi.

Mientras las chicas hablaban de sus cosas unas manos se posaron en los ojos de Gumi cubriendolos sin dejar ver a el dueño de estas, Gumi escucho una risa y reconocio rapidamente de quien provenía.

-Len...- de repente quitó de un tiron las manos y se volteo viendo a un chico de cabello rubio atado en una pequeña coleta y con ojos azules quien traia el mismo uniforme que Miku y Gumi, -jajajajaja hola Gumi te espante ¿no?- dijo el rubio con una gran e inocente sonrisa. -No-, dijo Gumi. -Pero siempre funcionaba- dijo Len con un puchero en su cara -siempre te asustaba cuando eramos niños-.

**POV Gumi**

No se porque siento algo extraño cuando estoy junto a Len, somos amigos de la infancia y el está enamorado de mi, y vaya que no le da vergüenza demostrarlo, es solo que me siento algo culpable, a Miku le gusta Len aunque no quiera admitirlo se que le gusta, se le nota. La verdad a veces siento que estoy un poco atraída hacia él pero no estoy segura, no quiero lastimar a Miku ni a Len pero no quiero confundirme a mi misma. Siempre pienso en alguna forma de tener claros mis sentimientos. Es como una lucha conmigo misma

De repente sentí a alguien jaloneandome, lo cual me sacó de mis pensamientos, era Len que me jalaba para seguir caminando con Miku hacia la escuela porque aun faltaba un poco para llegar.

La escuela "Vocaloid" es un lugar donde van chicos del país con buenos talentos tienen las mismas materias que una escuela cualquiera pero en esta en vez de que las clases extracurriculares valgan menos, aqui valen más, es como si las materias normales (ciencias, matematicas, etc.) Valieran un 50% de la calificación final y las clases de talentos (música, canto, danza, etc. según el talento que seas) valen el otro 50% de la calificación final.

Cuando llegamos al edificio todavía habia alumnos caminando por la escuela ya que aun nl empezaban las clases.

Miku y Len se fueron a su salón y yo me fui a otro ya que estoy en una clase diferente, pero de repente choque contra alguien. Rin Kagamine, la hermana gemela de Len, va en el mismo salón que Miku y son amigas pero siempre he sentido que me odia a muerte. Cuando me vió solo me dedicó una mala mirada, recogió los libros que se le cayeron y se fue sin dejar que me disculpara con ella.

Me fuí a mi salón y dejé mis cosas en mi asiento junto a la ventana, luego en lo que llegaba la profesora me puse a hablar con mis amigas Meiko, una chica de pelo castaño corto y un poco (muy) adicta al alcohol, y Luka Megurine, una chica de pelo largo rosa y una actitud fría y seria.

La maestra llegó, nos paramos e hicinos reverencia, la clase pasó naturalmemte solo que yo seguía preguntandome como aclarar mis sentimientos.

Parece que es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Después de las primeras clases tovo el timbre del alumerzo, mientras iba por mi bandeja podía escuchar las ruidosas conversaciones de otros, al parecer todos hablaban de un tal baile que se iba a hacer por la primavera, se me hizo extraño escuchar sobre eso porque apenas y vamos a pasar a febrero, pero no le dí mucha importancia.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa donde estaba Len, al parecer no estaba Miku.

**POV Len**

Vi a Gumi, ahh como me encantaba oir su nombre, Gumi Megpoid, esa chica de la cual he estado enamorado desde hace mucho, pero ella siempre me rechaza indirectamente diciendo que tiene que pensarlo o que aun no está lista para tener una relación.

-Len- como adoro cuando dice mi nombre -¿y Miku? Creí que estaría contigo. -el profesor le pidió que llevara unas cosas a la oficina, pero parece que tardará más de lo que esperaba-

-en ese caso comenzaré a comer, ¡muero de hambre!-

Empezé a comer mi almuerzo también, me gustaba la ausencia de la peliturquesa, no porque tuviera algún sentimiento de odio hacia ella, solo que me sentía bien estando solo con Gumi, es muy linda.

Sin notarlo me le quedé viendo muy fijamente, Gumi me dirigió una mirada de confusión al notarlo y yo reaccioné sonrojandome y mirando a otro lado para disimular, ella se sonrojó y miro hacia otro lado. Ese juego de mirarla, chocar miradas, sonrojarnos y voltear duró una eternidad hasta que lo interrumpí haciendo una propuesta.

-Gumi- dije con un poco de nervios, -¿si?, -¿te gustaría ir a ver una película? Hay una nueva película de terror y sé que te gusta ese género y pense que...- fui bajando mi voz esperando a ser rechazado hasta que escuche un "si" levante mi vista, y la vi mirandome cpn esa sonrisa que siempre me ha gustado, -bien, ¿te parece el sábado? - le dije ya con más confianza en mi voz, -claro, ahí estaré, solo confirmame luego la hora en que la veremos ¿vale?- despues de decirlo puso esa sonrisa inocente que, vuelvo a decirlo, ME GUSTA.

-Muy bien-, de repente el timbre sonó anunciando el fin del almuerzo, y nos dimos cuenta de qje no habiamos comido casi nada asi que salimos corriendo con la comida que pudimos en nuestros brazos y comiendo intentando no ahogandonos, para al final separarnos para ir a nuestros respectivo salones.

* * *

Las clases pasaron de forma normal cuando salí me iba a ir con Gumi pero mi hermana Rin me agarró y me lo impidió, así que pude ver a lo lejos como Gumi se iba acompañada de Miku, me sentí frustrado porque quería seguir hablando con ella como lo había hecho en el almierzo, ¡todo iba perfecto! Le lancé una mirada asesina a mi hermana pero actuó indiferente y se quedo callada en todo el camino a casa.

POV Gumi

En la salida estaba esperando a Len por si quería que nos fueramos juntos, llego corriendo Miku preguntandome si nos ibamos y nos encaminamos a nuestras casas.

-Oye, ¿Len no venía contigo?- le pregunté, -¿qué? Creí que estaba contigo- me dijo ella, a loque yo me sorprendí ya que no tenía la mínima idea de donde estaba ese rubio, -tal vez Rin se lo llevó- dijo ella despreocupadamente, tal vez era cierto, tal vez decidieron irse juntos, pero me sentía rara, tal vez tenía un mal presentimiento.

Pasamos cerca de una heladería y le ofrecí un helado a Miku a lo que respondio que si. Fuimos a comprarlo yo uno de vainilla y ella uno de chocolate. Nos sentamos en una mesay hablamos de temas triviales: ropa, música, la escuela, etc.

Miku se veía muy concentrada en su helado y aprovechandola desprevenida le hice la pregunta que ella siempre evitaba.

-Miku-, le dije intentando contener la risa que me da en esos momemtos en los que debería parecer una conversación normal, -¿mmm?- solo eso me dijo ya que enserio que estaba concentrada en su helado,-bueno quería saber si te podía preguntar algo y me lo contestarías- le dije intentando parecer lo más normal posible, -depende de qué pregunta sea- me diji mirandome por fin. Me armé de confianza y se lo solté, siempre me siento así cuando le pregunto aunque lo haya hecho y sepa la respuesta -¿quién te gusta?-.

La cara de Miku se volvió comoletamente roja y se quedó inmovil dejando a su helado derretirse y derramarse -¿p-p-por que preguntas e-eso G-gumi?- me dijo haciendo notar sus nervios por la pregunta. -Es que... somos mejores amigas ¿no?- le pregunté, -por supuesto que si, Gumi- me contestó con su voz que todabia reflejaban nervios, -pues, es normal que las amigas sepan entre sí, quienes les gustan- dije inventando lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Tu no me has dicho quién te gusta- dijo Miku en un intento por cambiarme de tema, -sabes bien que no me gusta nadie por ahora, pero tu Miku se ve que estas enamorada- le dije con un aire de confianza esperando a que me diera la razón.

-Si hay alguien que me gusta- me dijo de repente -¡wooooo! Lo sabía, ¿quien es el afortunado? ¿eh? ¿eh? ¿eh?- le dije con un aire burlon y de broma. La expresión de Miku era seria y estaba con la cabeza gacha asi que decidí dejar mis chistes para luego, -yo... te quiero mucho Gumi en serio, eres mi mejor amiga, pero por ahora no quiero contarte por que aun no estoy segura, no es que no te queda confianza, es solo que se que me vas a empezar a apoyar y todo, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones antes de estas seguro que tendré una oportunidad con él-.

Inmediatamente la abrazé, no pude evitar sentime un poco ofendida pero aun así creo poder comprender lo que me intenta decir, parece que ella como yo tiene que aclarar algunas cosas respecti al amor solo que en mi caso ella es la que contribuye a mi confusión, no importaba lo que fuera iba a apoyarla y a guiarla en el buen camino, me aferré aun más a ella en señal de que la estaría apoyando siempre.

De tanto que hablamos no nos dimos cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo. Salimos y fuimos a nuestras casas sin mencionar nada de lo que hablamos.

Tal vez algún día de estos voy a tener todo totalmente claro en mi mente, pero por ahora no creo que eso sea posible.

* * *

_Bueno es mi primer fanfic, espero continuarlo hagan un review para decirme en que mejorar, o si le continuo o no o si les gustó :)_

_Espero que les haya gustado solo me queda decirles que..._

_LOS AMO \\(*^*)/_


	2. Chapter 2: un nuevo estudiante

**_quería tener apvarios reviews para subirla, espero que les guste, está un poquito más largo_**

**_Vocaloid no me pertenece solo la trama_**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gumi decidió irse más temprano, quería evitar ver a Miku a la cara, le daba vergúenza por la platica que habían tenido el día anterior.

Se puso sus audifonos y escucho música de camino a la escuela. Empezó a reflexionar sobre si sería buena idea decirle a Miku lo que pensaba de Len, pero paró, parecía que a Miku le gusta Len, no, ¡era OBVIO que a Miku le gusta Len!, en vez de preguntarle a Miku quien le gudtaba, le preguntaría si le gustaba Len, así con ver su reacción podría saber si a ella le gustaba o no, solo tenía que buscar el momento indicado para preguntarselo.

Iba tan sumrgida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que iba a cruzar una calle donde los automoviles pasaban velozmente.

\- ¡ HEY TU TEN CUIDADO!- ese grito la sacó de sus pensamientos, paró un poco y vió que un auto pasaba enfrente de ella. Del miedo retrocedió y perdió el equilibrio cayendose de sentón, intento divizar al dueño de aquella voz, pero no había nadie.

Siguió su camino sin darle mucha importancia a lo que había pasado.

cuando llego al edificio de la escuela, vió a lo lejos a Rin entrando con su grupo de amigas, ella volteó y se encontro con la mirada de Gumi, la oeliverde la quizo saludar pero la rubia se volteó haciendo como si no la hubiera visto, Gumi solo se quedó ahi de pie, eso ya era comstumbre para ella.

Fue a su salón y acomodó sus cosas en su pupitre, al rato llego Meiko y se acercó a hablarle. Hablaron un rato hasta que por la ventana divisó a dos personas caminando. Eran Miku y Len platicando enérgicamente.

Gumi los vió a lo lejos, pudi cer como Miku se veía muy feliz estando con Len, de repente Meiko chasqueó los dedos en la cara de Gumi, ya que vió que no le ponía atención, Gumi intentó convencerla de que solo estaba mirando a otro lado, sin mucho exito.

A los pocos minutos llego Luka, quien la abrazó por detrás, asustando un poco a ambas no por la sorpresa si no por su comportamiento inusualmente alegre, pero no le dieron mucha importancia.

Empezaron a hablar las tres, y salió el tema más importante según Meiko : chicos.

Gumi y Luka se pusieron rojas como tomate al escuchar el tema, ya que ellas eran algo tímidas respecto a eso. La castaña solo las vió con gracia y empezó a hablar.

-Y, Gumi, ¿te gusta alguien?

Gumi se sonrojó ante la pregunta -no, c-c-crreo que no - dijo algo nerviosa. Meiko rió y Luka empezó a hablar.

-Ay, por favor Gumi, le gustas a Len y eres popular entre los chicos- dijo la pelirosada cruzando los brazos.

-Si- dijo Meiko dandole la razón, -tienes muchi de donde escoger- dijo en tono coqueto.

-Y, ¿ nos vas a decir?-

Dicho esto Luka y Meiko ousieron caras suplicantes.

De alguna forma lograron convencer a Gumi, -bien, pero no digan nada ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Siiii- dijeron ambas abrazando a Gumi una de cada lado y dandole un beso en la mejilla.

La verdad Gumi no estaba segura de decirle, Luka podría a empezar a hablar y habñar de los defectos de la persona que Gumi dijera y Meiko en cualquier borrachera podría soltar su secreto. Pero aun así en el fondo sabía que podía contar con ellas.

-Bueno, creo que si me gusta Len- dicho esto la pelirosa y la castaña empezaron a decir "uuuuuui", -pero...-, continuo la peliverde, - ¿pero?- dijeron ambas con un tono de confusión, - pero siento que a Miku también le gusta Len, no quiero lastimarla, ya se que le gusto a Len si me enamoro más de el y me corrsponde seguramente Miku saldrá herida- cuandl termino de decirlo agachó la cabeza, por alguna razón sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima.

Meiko le pusó una mano en el hombro y Luka le dió una sonrisa.

-Gumi- empezó a hablar la pelirosa, -no siempre tendras contentas a las demás personas, no puedes evitar que alguien salga herido con alguna de tus acciones, solo confía en tu corazón- terminó para luego abrazarla.

-Haz lo que te haga feliz a ti- le dijo Meiko con una sonrisa.

Gumi las abrazó a ambas, tal vez no eran sus mejores amigas pero las quería mucho, sabía que podía contar con ellas.

Dejaron el tema de los chicos y hablaron de otros temas ya más tranquilas.

Después de un rato la profesora llegó, todos se pararon e hicieron una reverencia.

-Chicos, hoy les voy a presentar a un alumno nuevo, pasa por favor- huzo un ademán para que entrara alguien y entró un chico de cabellos verdes.

**POV Gumi**

Entró un chico de cabellos verdes como los mios, claro que más cortos, tenía una mirada penetrante y un rostro serio, no venía con el uniforme, traía una camiseta tipo polo, un chaleco naranja con cuello, pantalones color café rojizo y unos tenis de color verde oscuro.

La verdad me pareció muy guapo, hasta llegué a sonrojarme un poco.

Cuando entró no tardaron en escucharse susurros de parte de las chicas como "cielos, que guapo", "¿tendrá novia?", "si no tiene ya lo quiero apartar jajajaja", "se ve tan interesante y misterioso". Los demás chicos solo miraban irritados al nuevo alumno, pero el no puso atención ni a los comentarios alagadores ni a las miradas asesinas.

-Bien, presentate por favor- dijo la profesora, - mi nombre es Gumiya Megpoid, por favor cuiden de mi- ¿dónde había escuchado yo esa voz?

(N/A: aunque tengan el mismo apellido no tienen ningun lazo sanguineo, bueno no en esta historia)

-KYAAAAAAAAA- sooo eso se escuchó por parte de las chicas cuando Gumiya dijo "cuiden de mi".

-Calmense, jovencitas. Bueno puedes sentarte...- la profesora buscaba con la mirada un lugar vacío, -ahí- señaló un lugar al final de la linea junto a las ventanas, el lugar que estaba atras de mi.

-Y supongo que aun no tienes los libros ¿no?- pregunto la maestra con una sonrisa -no- respondió secamemte Gumiya, -mmmm, Gumi ¿crees que él pueda trabajar junto a ti?-

Levante la mirada y vi al chico a los ojos quien hizo un gesto de sorpresa -S- no pude decir el "si" ya que el chico me apuntó y dijo -¡es la chica que casi atropellan hoy!- lo dijo casi gritando, me puse a recordar y reconocí la voz, era quien me había gritado para que no cruzara.

Todos empezaron a reírse de mi, me sentí molesta con Gumiya, por haber dicho semejante cosa haciendome ver como una niña pequeña que no sabe cruzar una calle. ¡Hasta la profesora se empezó a reir!

\- jajaja bueno vamos a empezar a trabajar, saquen su cuaderno de matemáticas, voy a anotar unas ecuaciones en el pizarrón para que las copien y las resuelvan-, todos lo sacaron, algunos callados, otros haciendo comentarios de el chico nuevo y otros todavía burlamdose de mi.

Gumiya acercó su pupitre al mio, el espacio entre una linea y otra era suficiente para que Gumiya pusiera su pupitre sin estorbar a nadie, solo a mi, empezaba a caerme mal.

Empezamos a hacer multiplicaciones de monomios por polinomios (N/A: si no saben que es eso busquen en google xD) empezé a copiar las ecuaciones y le presté a Gumiya un cuaderno extra que traía, y él empezó a escribir las ecuaciones. Al rato yo ya estaba resolviendo las ecuaciones y termine rápido, soy buena en esta materia, así que me acosté en mi pupitre y vi lo que había fuera de la ventana, todo se veía tan tranquilo y eso me gustaba.

Me incorporé y apoye una de mis manos en mi barbilla mientras esperaba a que todos terminaran, voltee a ver a Gumiya y nuestras caras estuvieron considerablemente cerca, nuestras respiraciones chocaban y nuestros labios estaban a milímetros de juntarse. Me aleje rápido y lo miré algo sonrojada pude ver que el también se había sonrojado.

-Perdón, es que estaba viendo tu cuaderno y de repente volteaste- me dijo con una expresión calmada pero se notaba un poco de nervios en la voz, -¿por qué veías mi cuaderno?-, le pregunté indiferente, -es que lo miré un poco y noté que mis respuestas no eran como las tuyas y no se si estoy haciendo bien el procedimiento-.

Solo lo ví y le pregunté -¿quieres que te explique?-, se lo dije todavía con un tono de indiferencia, el solo asintió. Y me acerqué a el para explicarle.

**POV Gumiya**

Ella se acercó, ¡cielos! Si hubiera estado más cerca estuviera sentada en mis piernas, nuestra cercaní me permitía oler su fragancia, me gustaba ese olor. Empezó a revisar las ecuaciones que había resuelto y agarró el lápiz junto con mi mano para enseñarme como hacerlo.

Me sorprendí al tacto y sentí mi cara roja

-Oye, ni siquiera se bien tu nombre- le dije.

Ella se volteó a verme y luego regresó su vista al cuaderno, -Me llamo Gumi, y tu eres Gumiya ¿no?-

-Si, pero puedes decirme Gumo- le dije con cierto tonk de desesperación por la actitud fría de ella.

-Pues, es un gusto Gumo- diji y me dedicó, por fin, una sonrisa. Yo solo pude corresponder sonrojandome como tomate.

Sonó un timbre, Gumi me dijo que era hora del almuerzo, me preguntó si quería ir con ella, a lo que yo asentí y la seguí hasta la cafetería.

Una vez ahí, fui con ella a servirme en una bandeja y la seguí hasta una mesa donde estaba una chica con cabello de colos turquesa y un chico rubio.

Choque miradas con el rubio.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí está la segunda parte espero que les gusté y quería preguntarles:**_

_**¿quieren que Gumiya y Len se lleven bien o que sean rivales en el amor? :3**_

_**Chao~**_


	3. Chapter 3: una guerra

_no se decidieron o no me quisieron poner ningun review :'( vamos chicos solo el que ama yugioh me dijo que le gustó pero nadie más por unos 3 días (tal vez exagero)pero aun así me sentí algo triste, bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo, ya tenía en el que eran amigos pero me gusta el drama jajajajaja que lo disfruten._

_Vocaloid no me pertenece_

* * *

**POV Gumiya**

El chico y yo solo nos miramos un segundo y el volteó a otra parte, me quede ahí parado. ¿Por qué siento que ese chico solo iba a causarme problemas? Sentía que solo tenía que alejarme de él y no tener mucho contacto.

-¿Gumo?, ¿no te vas a sentar?- me dijo Gumi sacandome de mis pensamientos, me senté a su lado quedando de frente con el chico rubio. Se hizo un gran silencio el cual me pareció incomodo. Era raro en mí sentirme incomo por el silencio, siempre fuí muy callado, nunca tuve muchos amigos por ser sarcástico y repelente.

Gumi rompió el silencio -bueno chicos, el es Gumo es nuevo en la escuela, Gumo ellos son Len y Miku- diji Gumi apuntando con la mano a cada uno mie tras decía sus respectivos nombres.

-Es un gusto- dijo Miku, -hola- dijo Len con un tono seco.

Se volvió a formar un silencio incomodo, decidí por primera vez en mi vida romper un silencio.

-¿Y que relación tienen con Gumi?- todos me miraron con asombro, parece que tal vez malinterpretaron mi pregunta, yo solo me quedé callado esperando a que me respondieran.

Miku fue la primera en hablar -pues, yo soy su mejor amiga desde que nos conocimos hace dos años- dijo y terminó con una sonrisa.

-Y, yo soy su mejor amigo, amigo de la infancia y futuro novio y esposo- dijo sin un gramo de vergüenza y con una sonrisa de vistoria.

Gumi le dió un golpe suave en la cabeza mientras estaba toda roja -Len, no digas esas cosas- dijo Gumi y ambos se rieron, pude ver que Miku se veía ¿triste?

-¿Y tu?- voltee a ver hacia Len quien me miraba fijamente -¿yo que?- le pregunté, -¿qué es lo que quieres con Gumi?-. No sabía que responder ¿la quería como amiga?¿o era algo más?, tenía que responder algo rápido, y ya que Len no me cayó también ¿por qué no jugar un poco con él?

Agarre a Gumi por los hombros y la acerque hacia mi, -pues, tal vez la haga mi novia, no lo se-, yo me veía confiado pero por dentrl estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Gumi estaba más roja que un tomate.

Len me miraba con odio.

Miku solo me veía sorprendida y al parecer con gracia.

Len de repente se paró, agarró a Gumi del brazo y la abrazo -mia- lo dijo en un tono infantil y posesivo, yo solo la agarré del brazo acercandola de nuevo a mi y le planté un beso en la mejilla, Len me miró con tanto odio que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarme a reir.

**POV Len**

Ese chico empezaba a colmar mi paciencia, ¡acaba de conocer a Gumi y ya la besó!, bueno tal vez en la mejilla ¡pero eso no hace que me calme!

Estaba tan enojado que me deje llevar, agarre de los dos brazos a Gumi jalandola hacia mi, le levante la cara y le besé el cuello.

Gumi dió un grito ahogado y se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba (N/A: ¿se puede más? xD) solo se separó de mi se levanto y nos dió una cachetada a ambos.

Solo me le quedé mirando, me sentí tan tonto y triste, había hecho enojar a la persona a la que amo, por la misma razón por la que me prometí nunca hacerla enojar: tocandola o haciendole algo indebido.

-Perdon- le dije a Gumi, -en serio lo siento, no debí hacerlo es que me enojé al pensar que alguien que no llevaba tanto tiempo contigo te mostrara más cariño del que yo te muestro conociendote de casi toda la vida- en serio estaba muy arrepentido.

-Yo también lo siento, no se qué me pasó- se disculpó Gumiya, odio a ese tipo.

Gumi solo nos miró y jaló de mis mejillas con fuerza, a lo que yo me quejé con un pequeño grito, Gumi se puso cerca de mi rostro, mis labils estaban a milímetros de los de ella, -no vuelvas a hacer eso- me dijo -tonto-.

Yo solo sonreí, tenía miedo de que se enojara al punto de no querer hablarme.

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin del almuerzo, así que me dirigí junto con Miku a nuestro salón, me despedí de Gumi a lo lejos, haciendole un gesto con la mano.

La vi alejándose junto con Gumiya, correspondió haciendo también un gesto con la mano, se volteó y siguió caminando, Gumiya volteó su rostro y me vió se acerco a Gumi y me hizo una sonrisa cínica mientras iba hablando con Gumi. Yo solo me volteé molesto.

-Len- dijo Miku, -¿qué te pasó allá?- me dijo con un tono más frío de lo que acostumbra.

Me le quedé viendo, no le quería decir la verdad, sería vergonzoso, -no lo se, me deje llevar supongo- dije en un tonl despreocupado.

No me contestó, solo siguió caminando sin decir una sola palabra, formando un silencio muy incomodo entre los dos.

Cuando llegamos al salón nos sentamos, nuestros pupitres estaban uno al lado del otro, el profesor llegó e hicimos una reverencia.

Algo no estaba bien, primero llega ese tipo e intenta robarme a Gumi, segundo me dejé llevar de una forma que nunca había hecho y tercero Miku estaba demasiado extraña desde que eso pasó.

Ni siquiera puse atención a la clase por pensar en todo lo que había pasado, me sentía culpable, feliz y frustrado todo al mismo tiempo.

Se acabó la clase y les dieron la hora libre ya que el profesor de la siguiente hora estaba ocupado en una junta, aproveché para salir un rato de la clase y pasarme por los salones, pasé por el salón de Gumi y pude ver como ella estaba con Gumiya me dieron muchos celos, ¿por qué el podía demostrarle de esa fprma su cariño? Decidí irme antes de que me vieran, regresé al salón y me la pasé hablandl con Miku sobre temas triviales, a veces me relaja hablar con ella.

Las clases pasaron normalmente y llegó la hora de la salida, pude ver a Gumi a lo lejos.

-¡Gumi!- le dije abrazandola por detrás, y le empezé a hacer cosquillas, -jajajajaja Len jajajaja ¿que jajaja estas haciendo jajajaja?- me dijo llorando de la risa.-No lo se, solo juego jajaja- así estuve un rato hasta que ella contraataco y me empezó a hacer cosquillas.

Empezé a correr librandome de su agarre, mientras ella me perseguía.

-¡Hey!, tu también tienes que sufrir- me dijo mientras corría, -no lo creooo- le dije mientras aumentaba la velocidad, pasó un rato y paramos, nos tumbamos en el patio, jadeando de cansancio. Junte mi mano con la suya, haciendola sonrojar.

Me miró sorprendida, yo solo le sonreí y ella me correspondió sonriendome de igual forma.

Nos empezamos a reír un buen rato, me sentía tan feliz a su lado.

POV Gumiya

Quería irme junto con Gumi de camino a casa aunque no sabía donde vivía, pero sería divertido ver a ese rubio muriendose de celos.

Escuche unas risas muy fuertes, fui a ver y vi a Len haciendole cosquillas a Gumi, me escondí para que no me vieran.

Empezaron a correr y los seguí hasta el patio, me escondí detras de un árbol para no ser descubierto, los vi ahí tirados y sentí algo en mi pecho cuando los ví juntando sus manos, ¿serían celos? No, yo no estaba enamorado, nunca me he enamorado y menos de chicas populares porque es obvio que al final terminaré decepcionandome.

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron el uno al otro, hasta parecían novios, Len sonreía y Gumi lo miraba con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en su rostro, quería borrarle esa sonrisa a Len.

Se levantaron y los ví salir juntos de la escuela camino a sus casas, Gumi me había comentado que vivían cerca, decidí irme solo así que me quedé un rato más viendo como ellos dos se alejaban, pude notar que alguien más los observaba, era Miku.

Se veía algo triste -¿te gusta?- le dije en un tono sarcástico, -¿Len? Si- me dijo aun mirándolos con un rostro triste. Me sorprendió que lo dijera, más porque la acababa de conocer.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?- le dije todavía sorprendido, -por ahora no lo se- volteó a verme, -pero si de alguna forma tu logras enamorar a Gumi, tal vez yo tenga oportunidad-.

Me le quedé viendo aun más sorprendido, ¿esa chica quería que enamorara a Gumi, le ganara a Len para que se deprimiera y ella fuera a consolarlo y ganara du corazón? Guau, es rara.

-Entonces, ¿me vas a ayudar?- me dijo con un tono firme, iba en serio.

-Tal vez- le dije aparentando tranquilidad, esa chica se ve decidida. -Bien- pasó enfrente de mi para irse a su casa, la vi alejarse -ah, y si cuentas algo de esto, no querras saber lo que te pasará- dijo con un tono malevolo y terrorífico, me dió un escalofrío, después de decirlo puso una sonrisa inocente y se fue.

Esa chica parecía bipolar, me dispuse a seguir caminando, pasé por un parque y vi a Gumi y a Len juntos platicando sentados en una banca. Ambos reían y se veía que disfrutaban la compañía del otro, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de molestia.

La banca estaba en frente de mí a varios metros además de que estaba espaldas a mi, por lo cual ninguno de los dos pudo verme, hasta que Len volteó a Gumi y me vió por el rabillo del ojo, vió mi expresión de molestia, hizo una sonrisa cínica justo como lo habķa hecho yo con él, rodeo su brazo por la espalda de Gumi acercandola a ella aún con su sonrisa y mirandome.

Eso me molestó y me fuí de ahí, el intentaba provocarme a acercarme a él y golpearlo, sabiendo que al hacer eso quedaría mal en frente de Gumi, tuve que contenerme. Pero dos pueden jugar este juego.

Esto ya se convirtió en una guerra.

* * *

_espero que les haya gistado no subiré otro hasta ver al menos otros dos reviews jeje por favor son gratis, los quiero denme las ideas y criticas que tengan ;)_

_~Chao_


	4. Chapter 4: vamos por un helado

**_no se por qué pero la continue aun sin los reviews, en serio me entristece un poco no tener reviews pero quiero continuar esta historia hasta el final y ver que pasa si no hay resultados supongo que tendría que dejar de escribir pero pues que le hago, disculpen la tardanza, espero que disfruten del capitulo :D lo hice con todo mi amours, un sincero agradecimiento a iloveyugiohGX93 mi único review y dice "i like it" .-. No se pero me emocioné al verlo_**

**_Vocaloid no me pertenece (aunque me encantaría) _**

* * *

Gumi iba caminando por un parque en la mañana, era sábado así que no tenía la preocupación de ir a la escuela. Se sentó en una banca y recordó lo que había pasado con Gumiya y Len. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo, se quedó un rato pensando el porqué de sus actitudes. Recordó también lo que había pasado con Len en el parque, después de todo eso de las cosquillas, fueron juntos al parque que estaba cerca de sus casas y se pusieron a hablar de muchas cosas, parecían novios de esa forma, eso hizo sonrojarla.

De repente recordó algo ¡Miku!, iba a preguntarle lo de Len pero con todo lo que pasó se le olvidó, sacó su celular y llamó a Miku.

Llamo tres veces y no contestó así que optó por dejarle un mensaje:

_De:Gumix_

_Para:bestMiku_

_Miku, quieres_ _ir_ _a tomar un helado? Quiero decirte algo importante_ (^○^)

Cerró su celular y vió a la nada, se sentía muy tranquilo estar ahí, le gustaba, no se sentía preocupada ni por Len, Gumiya o Miku, ese momento era de ella, para ella y nadie más.

De repente vió a alguien a lo lejos se parecía a Len, mientras se acercaba vió mejor, era Rin, ella no sabía que hacer si quedarse ahí y fingir que son extrañas o esconderse.

Eligió la primera opción y funcionó, Rin pasó adelante de ella sin siquiera verla ni de reojo, ya empezaba a ser sospechoso que la viera tanto, en toda la semana recordaba haberla visto al menos 2 veces al día, demasiado para lo que siempre hacían.

Se alejo de ese pensamiento en cuanto vibro su celular era un mensaje de Miku.

_De:bestMiku_

_Para:Gumix_

_Mmm, que sospechoso (-.-) pero ok te veo alla como a las 2:00 pm vale? Chao (^3^)_

Leido esto cerró su teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se paró y fue a su casa para prepararse, eran las 12:00 am aun había tiempo.

Se levanto de ahí para luego irse caminando a su casa, sin saber que cierto peliverde la vió h empezó a seguirla.

**POV Gumi**

Mi casa no es muy grande pues vivo de lo que puedo, mi padre me maltrataba y mi madre nos dejó cuando tenía 7 años. A la edad de 8 años mi padre murió y algunos familiares me ayudaron dandome algo de dinero, encontrando un buen hogar y con otras cosas básicas, también padres de los pocos amigos que tenía, entre ellos los padres de Len, solo él sabe de esto ni siquiera Miku lo sabe, me pone algo nerviosa decirle, no es que no le tenga confianza es solo que no encuentro como decirle, se lo diré algún día, es mi mejor amiga y no quiero mentirle.

Entré y busqué algo que ponerme más al rato que fuera con Miku, opté por un vestido de tirantes hasta la rodilla con estampado de flores y zapatos de piso abiertos.

Salí a la tienda, todavía quedaba mucho tiempo antes de irme así que aproveché para comprar algunas cosas. Compré algo de fruta, leche, pan, entre otras cosas básicas.

Pagué y salí de la tienda, sentí algo extraño, como si me estuviran mirando, volteé y no ví a nadie, seguí caminando, todavía tenía esa sensación de que me observaban casi llegando a mi casa volteé y vi a Gumiya.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije un poco confundida y fingiendo molestia. -Ah, ah vueno yo...- se veía que estaba nervioso, -pues, yo solo caminaba por aquí jejeje- es la excusa más simple que escuchado, pero decidí dejarlo asi.

-Bueno, no te puedo dejar así, ¿quieres ir a mi casa?- le dije despreocupada, -e-e-esta bien, gracias-.

Seguimos juntos el tramo que quedaba a mi casa sin decir ni una sola palabra, entramos y le ofrecí asiento mientras iba por algo de té a la cocina, puse a calentar el té y saque dos tazas, la tetera y una bandeja, lo serví y fui a la casa con la bandeja y lo encontré viendo una foto que tenía con mi mamá.

-¿Es tu madre?- dejé la bandeja y le quité la foto rapidamente, el me miró confundido. -No agarres las cosas sin permiso- el todavía me miraba confundidl y me desesperé -si, es mi madre o al menos lo era- sentía que unas lagrimas querían salir al recordar a mi madre, esa sonrisa que me confortaba, la que me cuidaba, mi unica felicidad que me ayudaba a escapar del abuso de mi padre, esa mirada angelical y su voz tan suave que me calmaba, hasta que todo se rompió, no la culpo por irse si hubiera podido también lo habría hecho.

Sin darme cuenta las lagrimas empezaron a correr de mis mejillas, intentaba pararlas pero no podía olvidar a mi madre.

**POV Gumiya**

No sabía que hacer, ella estaba ahí llorando, ¿la abrazaba?,¿me auedaba ahí?,¿le decía algo?, no sabía coml reaccionar. Mi cuerpo se impulsó solo y la abrazé, no sabía por qué pero lo hice, y al igual que el abrazo las palabras salieron de repente de mi boca -tranquila, no se como se siente esto pero solo puedo decirte que no estas sola, descuida tienes personas que te quieren, una de ellas soy yo, no importa que, nunca te dejare sola- la aprete más intensificando ese abrazo, se sentía bien y cálido, ella después de un rato correspondió mi abrazo, quería preguntarle todo, el porqué estaba llorando, qué había pasado con su madre, pero tuve que contenerme. Me gustó ese abrazo no quería separarme de ella, su piel suave y su olor exquisoto me deleitaban me separé de ella aun sujetandola de los brazos y sin darme cuenta poco a poco empezé a acercarme a su cara mientras cerraba mis ojos.

De repente se escuchó un celular era el de ella, me separé dejando que contestara disimulandl mi gran sonrojo al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

**POV Gumi**

Me separé de él la verdad quería saber que pasaría si continuabamos pero al ver quien era decidí contestar.

_(Miku=*)_

_-Hola, Miku-_

_*-Gumi, quería hablarte sobre lo de ir a tomar helados-_

_-Dime-_

_*-¿Podría ir Len?, ya lo invité jejeje-_

_-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?-_

_*-Creí que sería mejor ir en amigos-_

_-Pero yo quería...-_

_*-POR FAVOR GUMI ¿SIIIIIIIII?-_

_-Está bien-_

_*-Genial, ¿por qué no invitas a alguien más?-_

_-Mmmm, ¿que te parece Gumiya?-_

_*-Muy bien entonces es una cita doble-_

_-No digas esas cosas-_

_*-JAJAJAJAJAJA, bueno te veré a la 1:00 ¿ok?-_

_-¿Segura? Creí que estabas ocupada-_

_*-No, creí que lo estaba pero tresultó que no, nos vemos allá-_

_-Está bien, bye-_

_*-Bye_-.

Le colgué y miré a Gumiya, el cual se veía sonrojado pero miraba a otro lado, me acrequé y le toqué el hombro para llamar su atención -Gumiya, ¿quieres ir a tomar helado, conmigo, Miku y Len?-

El se me quedó viendo confundido -¿como una cita?- me dijo sonrojado -no, bueno es solo que iba a ir con Miku, pero ella invitó a Len y bueno pensé que sería bueno que fueras- le dije me sentí nerviosa con esa palabra "cita" era extraño para mi.

-Está bien- lo volteé a ver, tenía una sonrisa extraña, no sabía porqué. -En ese caso, voy a alistarme los veremos ahí a la 1:00 y ya son las 12:45, espera aquí-

Subí rapidamente a mi habitación, me puse una camiseta de rayas rojas y blancas con un short azul marino, tenis verdes y un sueter ligero de color blanco.

Bajé, y salí de la casa junto con Gumiya, la heladería estaba un poco lejos, pero en camión se hacían 10 minutos, esperamos en una esquina al camión.

-Ah, espera tal vez Len quiera venir con nosotros si es que no se ha ido ya- dije keintras sacaba mi celular, -si, claro- dijo Gumiya, parecía ligeramente molesto.

Saque mi celular y marqué el número

(Len= #)

_#-¿Hola?-_

_-Len, soy Gumi voy camino a la heladería ¿y tu?-_

_#- Ya casi llego-_

_-Oh, bueno creí que querrías venir con nosotros_

_#-¿Nosotros?-_

_-Es que Gumo también viene-_

_#-¿¡Qué, por qué!?-_

_-Tranquilo Len no te pongas así-_

_#- Pero Gumi, el me trae mala espina-_

_-Cielos Len, a veces eres tan... oh el camión ya está llegando alla te vemos bye-_

_#-Gumi espera-_

Colgué y me subí al camión para ir a la heladería.

**POV Len**

Me colgó, ¿por qué Gumi está con él? No dejaré que arruine esto, Miku me ayudará tal vez si ella se va con Gumiya, Gumi y yo podremos estar solos, si eso haré.

De repente me puse a pensar, eso estaría mal, quiero que Gumi se enamore de mí en forma casual y sin ninguna presión sin la ayuda de nadie más, lo haré por mi mismo de alguna forma. Por ahora solo quiero demostrarle que soy mejor partido que ese Gumiya.

Llegué a la heladería, alcanzé a ver a Miku se veía muy linda, me bajé y la salude, entramosmy nos sentamos, al poco rato llegaron Gumi y Gumiya.

Abrazé a Gumi en forma de saludo, se veía realmente linda, se sentaron Miku y Gumi juntas y Gumiya junto a mi.

Esta era mi oportunidad de enseñarle a Gumi que soy mejor que Gumiya y no la iba a desperdiciar.

* * *

_**bueno la verdad no sabía porque pero necesitaba escricirlo y publicarlo aunque nlmhubiera reviews TwT**_

_**y ahora un preguntishas:**_

_**¿que hará Len?**_

_**¿Miku le pedirá ayuda a Gumiya?**_

_**¿Gumi tendrá el valor de decirle a sus amigos sobre su pasado?**_

_**¿los fans dejaran reviews?**_

_**Porfa dejen uno de como escribo, que les parece, criticas, si quieren conti o recomendaciones que me quoeran hacer los quiero chaitossss**_

_**(Dejenme también alguna recomendación de fanfics de vocaloid me encantan *Q*)**_


	5. Chapter 5: rencor

_**si... no me convenció mucho pero aqui esta, ahora solo una cosa... no nada ha ni se que decir solo disfruten esto **_

_**Vocaloid no es mio (ojala y si TwT)**_

* * *

**POV Miku**

Estaba algo nerviosa, sabía que Gumi me iba a preguntar sobre quien me gusta, y la respuesta es obvia: Len.

Se que Gumi sospecha pero claro, me hago la tonta. Estaba parada enfrente de la heladería llevaba una falda de estampado floreal hasta la rodilla y una camiseta amarilla. De repente ví que llegó Len, lo saludé, entramos, nos sentamos, era un lugar muy lindo, se sentía el ambiente familiar, las paredes eran muy coloridas, las mesas eran decoradas con un pequeño pero alegre ramo de flores y en la entrada había un gran letrero de un cono de helado con luvpces de colores que iluminaban el dibujo, los meseros estaban sonrientes y usaban delantales rosas, haciendonque se vieran de lo más alegres. El lugar solo inspiraba felicidad, casi empalagaba

Después de un rato llegaron Gumi y Gumiya, aun recuerdo esa charla que tuvimos hace unos días, sería bueno si el ayudara.

Ya todos en la mesa una camarera se nos acercó y tomó nuestra orden.

Yo uno de limon (N/A: no he probado el puerro, pero me dicen que es derivado de la cebolla, y yo odio la cebolla)

Len uno de plátano (N/A: obvio)

Gumi uno de chocolate (N/A: amo el chocolate más de lo que amo a las personas)

Y Gumiya uno de café.

Todos empezamos a comer, nadie hacia conversación pero los gestos de Gumiya y Len decían más que palabras. Literalmente se mataban con la mirada, que tonto, si alguien es tu enemigo en el amor debes odiarlo en secreto.

Gumi volteó a verme algo nerviosa, decidí romper el silencio, esto me empezaba a desesperar.

-Gumiya, ¿qué tal te parece la escuela? - el apartó su vista de Len para mirarme confundido -amm bien- me dijo todavía confundido. -¿ Hay alguien que te gusté?- me miró sonrojado sabiendo a donde quería llegar.

-Hay alguien- dijo despreocupadamente pero con un poco de nervios en su voz -¿se puede saber quien es?- le miré interrogando si en verdad me seguiría el juego, -claro, es Gumi-, Gumi se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Len hizo un gesto de molestia -uy ¿qué dices Gumi?, sería genial darle una oportunidad ¿no?- le dije a Gumi dandole leves codazos.

Gumi no sabía que decir, -entonces, ¿y si le das un besito?-, le dije de forma pícara, si ese peliverde se atrevía, era obvio lo que iba a pasar con Len.

-Gumi, no creo que Gumiya quiera esperar mucho- ella solo me miró confundida, apenada y al parecer un poco molesta. De repente Gumiya se paró jalando también a Gumi para que se pusiera de pie, la tomó de la cintura y empezó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro, Gumi cerró los ojos mientras esperaba lo obvio, Gumiya le dió una sonrisa burlona a Len, colmando su paciencia.

**POV normal**

-Eres un idiota-, dijo Len interrumpiendo la acción de Gumiya, -y lo dice un tonto como tu- reclamo Gumiya aun con esa sonrisa burlona. Len ya no pudo más y se lanzó sobre Gumiya quedaron tumbados en el suelo, Len estaba arriba cacheteando a Gumiya, pero el le dió una patada en el estomago y se posicionó arriva de él y le dió un puñetazo, intentó darle otro pero Len agarrósu puño, lo jaló y Gumiya se estampó en el suelo, Len agarró a Gumiya del cabello y empezó a golpearlo contra la pared, Gumiya en un movimiento derribó a Len, tomó su brazó y lo torció haciendo que Len gritara de dolor, el se lo quitó de encima con un golpe en sus partes bajas haciendo que Gumiya se pusiera en posición fetal dando quejidos de dolor, Len se incorporó y empezó a darle patadas en el estomago, Gumiya agarró el pie de Len y lo jaló haciendo que el rubio cayera de espaldas, Gumiya se posicionó sobre él y lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y levantó el puño con intención de golpearlo, pero fue detenido por una mano, era el dueño de la heladería indignado del comportamiento de esos dos en su tienda, los hechó dejandolos afuera sucios y enojados por toda la pelea.

Gumi estaba atónita por la escena que acababa de presentar, Miku también estaba algo sorprendida, sabía que habría una pelea pero no esperaba que llegara más lejos que insultos.

Gumi le dió a Miku una mirada de desepción, comieron su helado en silencio, hasta que Gumi lo rompió. -Miku, ¿qué fue todo eso?- ella estaba muy enojada por la actitud de su amiga, -pues... yo no se que me pasó, solo...- la peliturquesa no sabía que decir, -no voy a decir nada más, pero dime una cosa y quiero la verdad- la peliverde tenía un tono serio y miraba fijamente a Miku, -está bien, dime- la peliturquesa ya sospechaba cual sería la pregunta, -dime de una vez- le dijo Gumi conteniendo sus ganas de saber la respuesta a la pregunta que iba a hacer -¿te gusta Len?- la peliturquesa se quedó ahí, con la cara roja, no sabía si responderle con la verdad, pero ya estaba harta de esconderlo y ver coml Len se iba con Gumi, coqueteandole, mostrandole su cariño. -Vamos, Miku dimelo, acaso tienes miedo uyyyy que miedosa~- la peliverde se burlaba de ella para que Miku le dijera todo, pero solo logró colmar la paciencia de la peliturquesa, -SI, ¿OK?, ME GUSTA LEN, ¿Y SABES ALGO?, ME CANSO DE QUE EL TE MUESTRE MÁS CARIÑO A TI, TODO EL TIEMPO Y MÁS DELANTES DE MI. ASÍ QUE NO IMPORTA COMO PERO HARÉ QUE LEN TE OLVIDE, Y SE ENAMORE DE MI ¡¿OISTE?!- Gumi se quedó paralizada de lo que acababa de decir su amiga, -está bien, la verdad si pienso que tu deberías estar con Len, jejejeje- la peliverde estaba algo nerviosa, intentó calmar a su amiga con ese comentario.

(N/A: voy a poner el texto entre comillas para pensamientos)

-Está bien, gracias por entender Gumi-

"No voy a confiarme"

-Si, no hay problema-

"Algo malo va a pasar con ella"

Las dos terminaron su helado y pagaron, salieron y vieron a los dos chicos discutiendo.

-¡Idiota!-

-¡Callate rubiecito!-

-¡No, tu cierra el pico tarado!-

-¿No se te ocurre nada mejor, bajito?-

Las dos chicas los vieron por un rato, seguían golpeandose, cada vez con menos fuerza gracias al cansancio, ambas se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas, pensando de lo poco que hablaron.

Miku fue a su casa con su mamá, su papá estaba fuera en un viaje de negocios, se fue a su habitación, un cuarto mediano con una cama pegada a la pared y un televisor frente a esta, varios estantes con fotos y recuerdos de buenas experiencias, además de un buro al lado de la cama con una pequeña lampara, todo dentro de unas paredes pintadas de azul, la chica suspiró, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la cama, cerró sus ojos por un momemto pensando en qué pasaría si a Gumi se le ocurriera decirle a Len sobre su enamoramiento.

Sintió su celular vibrar y lo contestó.

-¿Hola?-

-Miku, ¿qué pasó en la heladeria?

-Rin, hola, pues le tuve que contar a Gumi sobre Len-

-Wow, ¿qué te dijo?-

-Nada importante-

-Miku, ¿qué haras con Gumi?

-Pues, no lo se, a partir de ahora es mi enemiga en el amor, y no pienso tener piedad, voy a hacer lo que sea, desde lo que pasó cuando era niña, le tengo rencor cuando estoy con Len, no pienso dejar esto así-

-...-

-Ja, Rin no te quedes callada me haces sentir mala-

-Jajajaja, lo siento, bueno debo irme Len acaba de llegar adios-

-Adios-

Miku guardó su celular, y se acurrucó en su cama, su vista se quedó en un estante donde estaba un marco donde estaba una foto de dos niños abrazados, una de cabello turquesa y el otro de cabello rubio un poco largo para un niño, cerró los ojos dejando caer una pequeña lagrima por toda su mejilla, se volteó del otro lado y cerró sus ojos cayendl en un profundo sueño

EN EL SUEÑO:

_-Jajajajaja Len, eres raro- una niña de pelo turquesa recogido en dos pequeñas coletas estaba junto a un chico rubio -jajaja ¿por qué? Ese insecto es lindo, vamos Miku creo que te quiere- el niño tenía un escarabajo en sus manos y lo acercó al rostro de la pequeña, -iuck, que asco- ambos niños reían, una niña pasó corriendo y llorando delante de ellos, el niño se paró y la siguió, -hey, ¿qué tienes?- la niña volteó a verlo con sus grandes ojos verdes, que, aunque estaban algo irritados, al niño le parecieron hermosos, -me lulamo Len, podriamos ser amigos, no llores ya- el niño le dedicó una inocente y sincera sonrisa, la niña se rió mientras secaba sus lágrimas, -soy Gumi, seamos amigos-, el niño tomo la mano de la niña -¿quieres ir a jugar a mi casa?, tengo muchos juguetes- la niña asintió, ambos se fueron corriendo agarra__dos de la mano, -seamos los mejores amigos Gumi- gritó el niño rubio mientras reía, -si- dijo la peliverde mientras reía._

_Miku los veía de lejos, sentada junto al escarabajo que ahora estaba boca arriba intentando ponerse en cuatro patas, la niña lloraba -¡LEN! Tu eres mi mejor amigo ¡VUELVE! por favor...- su voz empezababa apagarse._

_Solo se quedó ahi llorando. ¿Qué podría hacer? Ya le habían quitado a su mejor amigo._

* * *

**_solo les digo que estoy identificandome con este fic a mi me acusaron a los 12 años (el año pasado :3 ) de que le había quitado a mi mejor amiga su antiguo mejor amigo, asi como le pasará a Gumi bwahahahahahahaha...ha...ha okno hablo sola y nadie vera este spoiler accidental que me da flojera borrar x_****_D y pues aqui estuvo el fic que ñes guste, dejenme sus criticas y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO (adelantado)_**


	6. Chapter 6: las palabras que no quize oir

_**pues siento que quedó corto y oues no se ... algo en mi se derrumbo que va! Solocomere algo y se me pasa, las penas con pan son buenas :) mas si el pan es dulce, pero pues batalle para escribir te go la mente en blanco y mi situacion actual no es la mejor de todas asi que si no sale bien pues ahi abucheenme o yo que se (si estoy medio amargada) ah y solo digo que tal vez le ponga eso de rated T por que quiero porner algo de mal lenguaje, no soy mada sin mi dosis de maldiciones diaria en la escuela, y porquenko comoartir lo que aprendi aqui? (^u^) y pues disfruten o no se...**_

_**vocaloid no es mio ( ojala y si)**_

* * *

Gumi regresó a su casa, se sentia un poco confundida, primero por la accion tan estupida que tuvo Gumiya, ¡iba a besarla!, ¿quien se creia que era para hacer eso? Se sentía indiganada, segundo Miku al parecer perdió el control y le grito lo que sentía, se sorprendió demasiado, siempre supo que Miku era una persona abierta que expresaba sus sentimientos, pero al ver como reaccionó su amiga se dio cuenta de que habia escondido esos sentimientos por un largo tiempo.

Llegó a la entrada de su casa, abrió la puerta, no era una casa muy grande, pero bastaba, todo estaba en total siliencio, no tenía a nadie para recibirla en esa casa, el estado la asigno con su primo, no se sabía la ubicacion de los abuelos por parte de su padre y los de parte de su madre habian muerto, no tenía tíos por su padre, su madre tenía una pariente lejana que vivía en la ciudad donde vivía actualmente, tenía un hijo y su nombre es Gakupo Gachapoid, era dos años mayor que ella y era muy maduro al tener apenas 10 años, compraron una casa pequeña, no tenían una mala situación económica, al contrario tenían mucho dinero y eran dueños de una gran compañía de la cual Gakupo se haría cargo al ser mayor, la mujer era un encanto con ella, le hizo ver lo feliz que era la vida y que valía la pena quedarse para disfrutarla, ahí vivieron los tres por un buen tiempo ya que el esposo de ella trabajaba dirigiendo la compañia, la felicidad invadía a Gumi, logró ablandar su corazón y hacerla pensar que no todos te decepcionaban, pero esa felicidad no duró para siempre, cuando Gumi tenía 13 años y Gakupo 15 la mujer enfermó de gravedad, Gakupo ya era independiente, tenía un trabajo y ganaba dinero el cual usaba para su madre, para mantener a Gumi y a el, la preocupación era esa señora, no quería que se fuera la quizo como a su propia madre, pero finalmente murió, dejando a Gakupo y a Gumi solos en esa casa y ya que en ese tiempo el padre de Gakupo estaba muy ocupado en la compañia, Gakupo pasó a ser el tutor de Gumi, después de unos dos meses Gumi convenció a Gakupo de que podía vivir sola, le dijo que prefería estar sola y tener su espacio, preferia intentar ser autosuficiente, el no muy convencido accedió, pero le dijo que se instalaría en una serie de departamentos cerca de la zona en caso de cualquier emergencia, era algo sobreprotector. Cada semana le daba una razonable cantidad de dinero para sus necesidades y alguna salida que quisiera hacer con sus amigos, no tenía una mala relación con el, porque, de hecho, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, no veía necesario intentar hablar con el, para lo unico que le hablaba era para decirle que necesitaba mas dinero, para que se presentara en la escuela a firmar papeles o por si tenía problemas en la escuela, los cuales muy rara vez tenía.

Se sentó en el sofá, aventando sus zapatos al aire, traía la cabeza revuelta, con tantas cosas en su cabeza ni sabía en que pensar, en que quería mandar a la mierda a los dos jovenes que se pelearon hoy, o tal vez en que su mejor amiga le había contestado de una forma algo grosera y que se sentía en parte algo molesta por eso o quizas el pensamiento de que cierta rubia la estaba espiando, todas esas cosas estaban en su mente, se sentía cansada no quería hablar con nadie, pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, su celular sonó, sin ver quien era, lo contestó.

-Hola, habla Gumi-

_-Hola Gumi soy yo, Len-_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

_-Yo... solo quería disculparme por lo de hoy, no me medí ni en mis palabras ni en mis acciones_-

-Len, no estoy de humor como para recordar eso-

_-Lo se, enserio lamento eso ¿crees que podrías perdonarme?, en serio estoy arrepentido de todo, por favor te lo ruego, en serio lo siento-_

-...-

_-En serio-_

-No lo se, la verdad estoy muy molesta-

_-En serio lo siento-_

-Ya basta, deja de disculparte-

-_Pero yo_-

Y sin más le cortó, sin dejar que dijera algo más, le quito el volumen a su celular y lo dejó en una mesa enfrente del sofá y volvió a recostarse tapando sus ojos, pasaron unos cortos minutos de relajación hasta que su paz fue interrumpida por alguien tocando su puerta.

Se levantó con pesar y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con nada menos que el rubio con quien había hablado hace apenas un rato, -hola Gumi, quería decirte que me siento muy mal por lo que hice y- fue callado por una mano que chocó violentamente con su rostro, Len se quedó con el rostro ligeramente volteado hacia un lado, por reflejo solo pudo tocar su mejilla golpeada la cual estaba algo hinchada y caliente, volteó a ver a la peliverde quien lo miraba molesta, si las miradas mataran el ya estaría más que muerto. Se huzo un silencio muy tenso entre ambos, ella mirando molesta y el exigiendo una respuesta con su mirada.

-¡No vengas aquí así como así y esperes que te perdone por algo que hiciste y que fue muy tonto! ¡Si piensas que voy a perdonarte pues, solo te digo una cosa, te puedes ir de aqui con tus disculpas que a mi ni me interesan! ¡Te odio!- el chico la miró incredulo, no daba credito a lo que acababan de escuchar, ¡genial! La chica de la que está enamorado le dijo que lo odia, y fue por algo tonto como una pelea, la cual el comenzó.

La chica posó su mirada sobre el, estaba tan roja de la furia que la compararían con un tomate, pero calmó su rostro al ver la cabeza gacha y la expresión triste del chico, meditó un poco lo que dijo, y se arrepintió, no le odiaba, si estaba molesta con el, pero no llegaba al odio.

Le tomó la mano, Len alzó su cabeza viendo como Gumi intentaba consolarlo y arrepentirse de sus palabras dandole una mirada de arreoentimiento.

El solo le dió una sonrisa amable para calmarla, pero eso no le ayudo (N/A: eso me haría sentir peor, no creen?) se quedó en su lugar todavía, sin decir una sola palabra y todavía agarrando la mano del muchacho.

El apretó la mano de Gumi y entrelazó sus dedos dedicandole una sincera sonrisa de pura felicidad. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con un leve sonrojo, le gustaba su forma de sonreir, era reconfortante.

(N/A: siento imterrumpir este momento tan acaramelado que intento hacer c: pero les recuerdo algo, cualquiera aprovecha una oportunidad cuando la ve y esta vez no sera la excepción bwahahahaha bwahahaha BWAHAHAHAHA :D bueno sigan perdon)

Len tomó ambas manos de Gumi entre las suyas y alzandolas hasta su pecho, mirandola directamente a los ojos, logrando asi que se sonrojara exageradamente. Volteó a otro lado, pensando en una forma de aligerar el ambiente, para que no se viera tan ¿romantico? no... esa no era la palabra, mas bien sería incomodo. Pensó en reir o tal vez decir cualquier cosa co o el clima o algo.

-Gumi- esa voz inocente y a la vez algo profunda la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó de nuevo su mirada al rostro de Len, intentando evitar esos ojos que la hacían acceder a cualquier cosa si no se ponía atenta. -¿si, que pasa?- los nervios se notaban en su voz, -Gumi, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho- se acercó un poco a ella - y que te apoyaré siempre- un poco más cerca - y que nunca me iré de tu lado- aun mas cerca -Gumi, yo te adoro con todo mi ser y quería preguntarte si...- hizo una pausa y se acerco aún mas, Gumi esperaba esa pregunta que venía evitando hace varios años, veia como Len se iba acercando cada vez más a ella para estar a solo algunos centímetros de su rostro -¿quisieras ser mi novia?- lo soltó finalmente, en ese estado estaba vulnerable, totalmente nerviosa y a solas sin nadie que pudiera interrumpir, Gumi lo vió sorprendida, y no lo ocultaba, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta sin mencionar el gran sonrojo que portaba en su rostro, -e...emm...yo- no encontraba palabras para hablar, no sabía ni que decir ni que pensar, solo veía al rostro de Len acercandose cada vez más al suyo mientras intentaba articular alguna palabra, pero no podía, eran claras las intenciones del rubio las cuales eran darle un beso a la peliverde, para la cual los segundos en los que el rubio se inclinaba a su rostro le parecían eternos, son saber como ocultar sus nervios, su sorpresa, o como evitar ese momento, o tal vez el como acomodar todo en su cabeza y poder usar la razón de una vez para poder reaccionar, solo deseaba algo de ayuda para detener ese momento, rogaba al cielo que alguien le diera una respuesta de como reaccionar, o al menos que oensar de todo eso.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- se escuchó una voz detras de ellos, Gumi alcanzó a ver por el hombro de Len quien era esa persona y se sorprendió al descubrir quien era...

* * *

_**Oh pero quien será que misteriooooo~ woooooo bueno adivinen quien sigue con su corazoncillo roto si, yo y adivinen que me lastima más, nada, esto es un dolor horrible :D ok pero pues que se hace es parte de crecer no ya casi tendre 14 debo madurar :3 pero poquito, no no debería madurar eso con que se come? ah ya se con frutas pero ese no es el punto mañana entrl a clases y me aburriré no me extrañen (nadie lo hara :( verdad? Alguien? Ok) el punto es que estoy escribiendo y soy felizucha cachucha (ni tanto) pero pues una cosa tu ve un sueño ~reveladoorrr~ que me decía pon yuri... yuri... yuri~ y les pregunto (si alguien en serio ve esto) quieren yuri de rin y gumi :) si... suena rark pero conrara sentido lo juro buenk me despido chao~**_


	7. Chapter 7: amiga

_**bueno, alguien me extraño? Alguien? Nadie? Ok u.u bueno vi que tengo otros dos reviews y casi lloro bueno, perdon por la ausecia, pero pffff... a quien le hablo? Nadie lee esto seria mejor si hago que Miku kuera, Gumi se suicide, Len y Rin vendan su cuerpo y Gumiya se kude a canada si lindo final :)**_

* * *

**Rin POV**

Estaba acostada en el sofa viendo un programa, Len... tonto, me dejo aqui sola, ¿para qué? Para irse a tomar un helado con sus amiguitos, me dejo sola, aburrida y lo peor... con hambre. Len siempre cocina, y yo nunca, me resulta tedioso. Ya era un poco tarde, y ese estupido no llegaba, cuando llegue se las vera conmigo, el sabe cuanto me molesta quedarme sola, pero me molesta aun más que se vaya para irse con Gumi, Gumi... esa chica, siempre la ignoro y le lanzo miradas que podrian paralizar del susto, ¿si me cae mal? La verdad no, pero aun asi hay algo, o más bien alguien que la odia y yo solo la apoyo para que no se sienta sola, pero la verdad, he tenido deseos de llegar a conocer mejor a esa chica, un día hasta lo intenté pero ella se fje corriendo evitandome, y no la culpo, cualquiera se alejaria si les trataran mal.

Volvi mi vista al reloj, Len se estaba tardando, me preocupa un poco, espero que no tarde, llamé a Miku, se nota que no se encontraba muy bien, menos al haber admitido los sentimientos hacia Len en frente de la peliverde, solo yo se ese secreto que le oculta a todos: su profundo rencor hacia Gumi.

La verdad me siento mal por Miku, Gumi no es una chica a la cual le encuentres mucho para odiar, todo en ella era muy alegre, siempre intentando ayudar a otros, llevandose bien con los demas, animando a quien lo necesitara y siempre con una sonrisa, no habia motivo para odiarla, y yo no queria odiarla, queria ser su amiga, saber que se sentia ser consolada por ella, divertirme a su lado, saludarla en la escuela, emocionarme por alguna salida a la que fueramos, si, queria ser su amiga.

Saque un gran suspiro de mi boca, eso nunca pasaria, le prometí a Miku acompañarla y apoyarla siempre, ella me ayudo cuando no tenia ningun amigo, siento que se lo debo, por eso no tengo ningun contacto amistoso con Gumi, Miku me conto todo sobre ella, su hermano y Gumi, antes de conocerla creía que Gumi era el ser mas despreciable, egoísta y odios en la Tierra, pero luego la conoci vi su entusiasmo, su sonrisa y vi lo linda que era cuando la conocias, sin duda el ejemplo de una mejor amiga perfecta.

Solte otro suspiro, no hay razon por la que deba tratar mal a Gumi, tal vez indiferente pero no deberia hacer gestos groseros con solo pasar al lado de ella, ultimamente he intentado verla para saber lo que le gusta, los lugares a los que iba y con quien ¿la razon? Si sabia que le gustaba podria tener algo en comun con ella, si sabia a donde iba podia encontrarme con ella y si sabia con quien estaba podria tener una excusa para estar con ella, tal vez asi podria tener una oportunidad pero nl estoy segura todavía...

El sonido de la puerta abriendose me saco de mis pensamientos, era Len y esta... ¿lastimado?, -¿Len?, ¿qué te paso?, ¿quién te hizo esto?- grite exaltada, de todas formas me preocupo por mi hermano

\- Tranquila Rin, me peleé con alguien es todo, necesito ir un rato a mi habitación-

\- Espera, ¿que pasa contigo? Estas todo lastimado, necesitas que te cure-

\- Tranquilizate, estoy bien solo necesito descansar, debo hacer una llamada importante-

-¿Importante...?- me dejó ahí sola y escuche el portazo de cuando entro a su habitación, rápidamente subi las escaleras, encontrandome con el largo pasillo, la primera pierta era del baño, la segunda era la habitación de Len y la tercera la mía, me dirigí rápido a su puerta, esta apunto de entrar cuando...

_-Hola Gumi soy yo, Len-_

¿Gumi? ¿A ella le tenía que llamar con tanta urgencia?

_-Yo... solo quería disculparme por lo de hoy, no me medí ni en mis palabras ni en mis acciones_

Disculparse... seguramente se peleo con alguien, y ese alguien estaba involucrado con Gumi

_-Lo se, enserio lamento eso ¿crees que podrías perdonarme?, en serio estoy arrepentido de todo, por favor te lo ruego, en serio lo siento-_

Tipico, siempre se arrepiente de cualquier cosita, aunque parece que va a quebrarse por dentro

_-En serio-_

Solo había silencio, supongo que lo estaba meditando

_-En serio lo siento-_

No creo que Gumi se la haga tan fácil, supongo que no lo perdonara

-_Pero yo_-

Se escuchó como se dejaba caer frustrado en su cama se escucho un gruñido y lo escuché levantarse, entre al baño para que no me viera, escuché como bajaba las escaleras sali sigilosamente y alcanzé a escuchar la puerta abriendose para luego volver a cerrarse, miré disimuladamente por la ventana y pude ver como se dirigía a la casa de Gumi, no se rinde tan facil, que tonto, pero así es mi hermano

Esperé un momento y salí en la misma dirección que mi hermano, tal vez fuera entrometida, pero oye, soy la mayor, es mi deber entrometerme.

Camine, un poco lento, no debía levantar sospechas de ningun tipo, cualquier vecina saldria al verme gritando "Rinny, cuanto tiempo, has crecido tanto", pude haberlas visto el dia anterior y seguirian repitiendo lo mismo.

Me acerque a la casa de Gumi me oculte en los arbustos y árboles que hubieran en la acera para no ser descubierta, y vi lo que no me imaginaba ver, Gumi estaba a punto de ser besada por mi hermano, me quede algo shokeada, no me lo esperaba de Len, normalmente dejaria a Gumi decidir que tan lejos llegar pero ahora se estaba pasando, ¿cuando Len dejo de ser sensible? ¿o tal vez ya se contuvo?

Por estar tan metida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que Len ya estaba a solo milímetros de su rostro, no lo pensé más, caminé a paso decidido hacia ellos, por lo que podía ver Gumi no estaba muy cintenta con esa situación, luego me lo agradecerá.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- dije deteniendo todo ese show de "el beso en cámara lenta"

Len se giró y me miró sorprendido pero con algo de molestia.

-No, está bien Rin, yo ya me despedía de Len- Gumi me miraba entre espantada y aliviada.

-Rin, si no te importa hay algo que quiero decirle a Gumi a SOLAS- remarco la ultima palabra con evidente molestia en su voz.

-Pues tendra que ser en otro momento asi que ahora ve a casa y descansa, solo mirate- y como por arte de mahia Len se fue corriendo ha casa, ¿por qué? Le lance una de mis miradas maliciosas, esas que te dicen "haz lo que digo o tu vida sera un infierno".

Me quede mirando a Gumi que tenía la cabeza gacha, al parecer estaba apenada o tal vez no quería dirigirme la mirada. Voltee sobre mis talones dispuesta a irme cuando escuche -Gracias- no se si pensar en que me habló, en que me dijo gracias a MI o la linda y dulce voz que tiene.

-No hay de que, ese tonto a veces no tiene idea de como tratar a una chica- le dije de forma burlona, para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Ella se quedo ahí, con la cabeza todavia gacha, -Gumi- involuntariamente la llame en un susurro aoenas audible para ella, y respondió levantando bruscamente su rostro mirandome con algo de asombro por haberla llamado -¿si?- -eh... bueno...- no sabía que decir, la llamé por puro impulso sin tener que preguntarle o decirle algo realmente, -el... ¿no te hizo nada?... ya sabes... Len- nunca he hablado con ella en una conversación "formal", estaba algo nerviosa y co o podía ver ella también lo estaba.

-No, yo...bueno, supongo que el iba a...- se calló, estaba con una expresión algo avergonzada -besarte- terminé con untono decidido, no quería que se sintiera avergonzada, menos por el hecho de estar cara a cara con la hermana del chico que la iba a besar.

\- Muy bien, espero que te encuentres bien-

-Gracias, enserio, gracias- su voz estaba algo temblorosa pero aun asi se veía más tranquila

Me acerque a ella y le despeine el cabello regalandole una sonrisa, ella, aunque algo extrañada, me devolvió la sonrisa de esa forma tan dulce que la caracterizaba, me sentí feliz algo menos de la lista, ya tengo una sonrisa sincera de ella que iba dirigida a mi.

Me quede un rato con ella hablando de cosas triviales, como si nunca la hubiera visto feo, le hubiera hecho gestis amenazadores o hubiera despreciado su compañia.

-Bueno, tengo que irme ya empieza a oscurecer y mi hermano se molestara-

-Está bien, cuidate-

-Si- voltee sibre mis talones pero paré en seco me voltee con una mirada "enojada"

-Pero no creas que solo por esto eres mi amiga- sin más me voltee y segui con dirección a mi hogar, lo que fuera que pasara con Guminestaba bien por mi.

Tal vez podria ser su amiga, pero tal vez seguiria con Miku para ayudarla con su venganza, no lo se todo puede pasar.

Entre a la casa y me desplome en el sofá, no quería pensar en ello, ya pasaria lo que tenia que pasar.

Solo escuche el grito molesto de mi hermano diciendome que no debia interrumpir, que era una entrometida y que era una tonta, todo eso perturbaba mi tranquilidad.

-¡Callate cara de idiota, si Gumi me prefiere a mi antes que a un estupido como tu no es mi problema!-

Eso bastó para dejarlo con la maldita boca cerrada, sonreí para mis adentros, tal vez no era mala idea hacerse su amiga, era otra oportunidad perfecta para burlarme de mi hermano.

* * *

**_bueno aqui esta y bueno hubo dos personas que me dejaron un review y fue como OMG YEAHHHH y pues me gustaria decirle algo jejejeje espero lo vean_**

**_Akaii Kyuketsuky: bueno jejejeje la verdad prefiero a... ni siquiera yo lo se pero amhos me encantan pero si mis fans (¿cuales?) me dicen sugerencias o algo pues yo con gusto las acepto ^_^ gracias por el review _**

**_paulanic: ya actualice deseo cunplido ahora dame un millon de dolares UuU ok no pero gracias por el review espero que te guste mi historia_**

**_Bueno hasta la proxima, dejenme sus sugerencias o comentarios ;)_**

**_Por cierto no se si todos lo seoan pero so tengo 13 años el 26 de febrero cumplo los 14 y wuuuu ya quiero que sea 26 de febrero! Y pues ahora si bye_**

**_Atte. La novata de patsy _**

**_(Diganme patsy, patty o pato como quieran n.n)_**


	8. Chapter 8: peores enemigas

_**hey! Me esteñaron? Alguien? Hola...? Bueno alguien tiene que estar no? Bueno les dejo el cap siento que quedo algo corto y malo ultimamente no me siento inspirada si me dieran ideas enserio me ayudarian me gustaria escucharlas o mas bien leerlas bueno basta de esto disfruten en cap!**_

* * *

Era un lunes en la mañana, la mayoria por no decir todas las personas odian los lunes y mas cierta peliverde, ya que tendira que ver a dos tontos que le quitaban las ganas de existir en el mundo.

Intentaba no verse de forma sospechosa, ni nerviosa o cualquier otra cosa que delatara su descontento de estar ahi, siempre fue conocida por su buen humor y su optimismo pero ese dia tenía un humor de perros.

Llegó a la entrada de su colegio y entró saludó a todos los que se le acercaran como era de costumbre, llegó a su salón, dejo sus cosas en su pupitre junto a la ventana, se sento y escondio su rostro en sus brazos, no queria escuchar, bver ni hablar con nadie, saco un poco su rostro de sus brazos dejando que solo se vieran sus ojos, volteó su vista a la ventana, podía observar claramente quien entraba o salia por el gran porton del colegio, veia a su amiga Luka entrar tan calmada como siempre, seguida de una Meiko totalmente cansada por alguna fiesta que tuvo en fin de semana, vio a algunos de sus profesores entrar con cara de "saquenme de este infierno" y a otros alumnos platicando animadamente con sus amigos, casa lunes era asi, unos felices, otros cansados y la mayoria malhumorados.

Continuó viendo a sus compañeros pasar, pudo observar claramente como Miku venía platicando con Rin ambas estaban demasiado serias, vio entrar a Len con semblante deprimido, y finalmente vió a Gumiya, no habia tenido ningun tipo de comtacto con el desde la heladería, y la verdad no quería tenerlo. Se le quedo viendo, caminaba algo lento, venía solo, de repente su mirada choco con la de él, no pudo decifrar bien esa penetrante mirada verde, no veía ningun tipo de expresión en ella solo atinó a desviar rapidamente la mirada e irse con sus amigas para disimular su nerviosismo por ver a Gumiya.

Se acercó a Luka y a Meiko, y las saludó, -hola chicas ¿que hicieron el fin de semana?- Gumi sabía bien que a Meiko le encantaba hablar sobre lo que hizo los fines de semanas en especial las fiestas, - pues yo fui a la mejor fiesta, estuvo increible, debieron ir, hubo un DJ y bailamos tanto, comimos pizza a reventar y que les digo de lo que tomamos- Meiko hablaba tan animadamente sobre la fiesta que no notó la mirada reprobatoria de Luka, -bueno ¿y tu que hiciste Luka?-

-lo mismo, estuve en casa leyendo-

-buuuu, que aburrido ¿y tu Gumi?-

-nada que reportar- dijo Gumi con desinteres

-en serio... porque escuche algo interesante- Meiko empezó a vera Gumi de forma sospechosa

-¿que escuchaste?- preguntó Luka con interés

-¿recuerdan a la chismosa del salón de a lado?-

-¿Neru?- preguntó Gumi nerviosa

-ella misma- comtesto animadamente Meiko

-¿qué pasa con ella?- preguntó ya impaciente Luka

-publico unas fotos muy interesantes en una heladería-

Ese comentario bastó para que a Gumi casi le diera un paro cardíaco, se sentía nerviosa, aterrada y furiosa.

Nerviosa por pensar en lo que le dirán sus amigas.

Aterrada por la idea de que toda la escuela aya vistó las fotos.

Y furiosa con la chismosa de Neru por haber publicado esas fotos.

Gumi empezó a temblar como nunca, no sabía que hacer o decir, quería salir corriendo de ese salón y escapar de todo y de todos. Sus amigas notaron el nerviosismo de su amiga, Luka le puso una mano en su hombro para que se tranquilizara lo cual no logró del todo, -¿quieres ver las fotos?- dijo Meiko intentando no poner más nerviosa a su amiga. Ella atinó a asentir, Meiko le pasó su celular con las fotos en el, Gumi lo tomó algo indecisa, se puso al lado de Luka para ver las fotos y al verlas abrió los ojos como platos, ahí en el celular se podía apreciar perfectamente la imágen de Gumi casi siendo besada por Gumiya, otra de Len discutiendo con Gumiya y otra de ellos dos moliendose a golpes, no podía ni quería creerlo. Le dió el teléfono a Meiko y vió la expresión de Luka de asombro.

-Gumi...¿por qué no nos habías dicho?- Luka tenía una cara de asombro unica

-No quería que nadie se enterase-

-Si, pero nosotras podriamos haberte ayudado, somos tus amigas te apoyaremos en todo- dijo Meiko un poco molesta.

-pero...- Gumi no pudo terminar porque un alumni se acercó a ella por la espalda y golpeteó su hombro para llamar su atención

-Gumi el director te quiere en su oficina-

-Ok, gracias- y se fue sin decir nada más

-Me siento mal por Gumi, en parte la entiendo pero si me molesta que no nos haya dicho- dijo Luka con su ya conocida mirada tranquila

-Hay algo que no me cuadra- dijo Meiko más para sí misma

-¿qué cosa?-

-no le quize enserñar esto a Gumi para no ponerla mas nerviosa- dijo mientras volvía a sacar su celular y buscaba algo en el, una vez que encontro lo que buscaba le pasó el celular a Luka

En el celular estaba otra foto de la heladería con el titulo "¿mejores amigas o peores enemigas?" Y esta mostraba a Miku gritandole molesta a Gumi.

Luka se quedó perpleja ante la imágen, ¿quién no? Viendo a tu amiga con su mejor amiga una gritandole a la otra.

-Luka... tenemos que descubrir si Miku realmente es amiga de Gumi-

-¿crees que ella planeé algo contra Gumi?- dijo Luka regresandole a Meiko su celular

-no lo se, eso es lo que vamos a descubrir- dijo seria Meiko

De repente entró la profesora, Luka se tomo la molestia de decirle a la profesora de la ausencia de Gumi, al empezar la clase la pelirosada y la castaña notaron la ausencia de el ptro peliverde, ambas se enviaron miradas, dandose a entender el posible motivo de la ausencia de ambos.

Intentaron calmarse, ya idearian la forma de descubrir si Miku quería hacerle algo a su amiga, si así era la protegerían, pero por mientras debían esperar y conseguir pruebas.

* * *

_**bueno aqui me tienen estoy devuelta y pues vinque tuve otra vez reviews wohoo y como lo hice la otra vez los voy a responder...**_

_**paulanic: nada de lo pensare quiero mi millon, pagar una escuela no es facil u.u bueno amm hola ya me leiste asi que chao baby! Atte. YO xD yo tambien puedo hacerle como tu**_

_**Akaii Kyuketsuky: bueno ammm, generalmente yo soy la que acosa a otros asi aue no se como reaccionar con una acosadora pero pues se me ocurrió esto, MY BODY IT'S READY FOR YOU! ok no, una orgia?! Jajajaja que loco... y bueno ya que dijiste se hara rin x gumi! Pero aun asi quiero hacer a rin algo mala bwahahahahaha, y pues si llamame pats xD, y te puedo llamar "Asuky"? Es como una combinación y pues en el rebiew dime si si o no, ammm pues no se que mas decir asi que... bye shava.**_

_**chicos, los que no dejen review me los como c: okno u.u bueno saben algo...? En 18 días es mi cumple y voy a hacer un episodio de que Gumi cumpla años quieren? Diganme en reviews porfa ;).**_

_**Bueno me despido aqui, coman mucho, no se laven los dientes, diganle a las personas que tienen un moco aunque no lo tengan, coman yogurt, desnudense en publico (no, eso es ilegal mis niños)**__** escuchen WHISPERS IN THE DARK, y lean todo lo que tenga que ver con gatos :)**_

_**Chao~**_

_**Atte. La novata de patsy**_


	9. Chapter 9: San Valentín

_**pues... oigan ... emmm... me atrasé y pues ahora voy a aclarar algo... le voy a adelantar los días y ya es san valentín en la historia ok si? u.u ultimamente estoy estresada, un amigo mio andaba con una amiga mia y el queria volver pero ella lo rechazo y hoy hubo un evento para celebrar san valentin en mi escuela, y mi amiga recibió rosas de un chico estupido y ella se abrazo con el, mi amigo ños vio se puso triste y yo lloré :'( porque ya sabia lo que el sentia por ella y pues lo he estado consopando por chat pero... pues que le hago. Ya volviendo con la historia... intentare hacerlo largo para explicar cosas interesantes que pasaron en esos dias que no puse pero es que quería hacer un especial de san valentin asi que pues ... tenganlo lean no se me voy a llorar en el rincon **__**me da asco la vida mueranse todos los que sean felices con una pareja arghhhh **__** -.- nocierto los quiero mucho**_

* * *

**POV Gumi**

Estaba mal, me sentía enojada, ¿porqué si los idiotas de Gumiya y Len eran los que se peleaban, yo salía afectada? Aun recuerdo ese día en que me pusieron mi horrible castigo

_Flashback (N/A: es la primera vez que hago un flashback perdon si sale como que ñas pero este cap estara lleno de ellos, además usaré el POV normal)_

_Entró a la oficina del director, todavía hecha un manojo de nervios por el si ole hecho de que nunca había estado ahí más que para alguna felicitación o llevar papeles._

_Tocó tres veces y al escuchar un "adelante" entró y se sorprendió de ver a un Gumiya serio, un Len preocupado y una Miku irritada._

_-venga señorita Megpoid- le dijo el director, era um hombre alto, un poco gordo, de barba masculina voz grave y mirada tierna pero fulminante, un director considerado pero aterrador._

_Se apoyo en la pared de la gran oficina que tenía dos sillas, un sofá en el que estaba Miku y Gumiya, grandes paredes con grandes libreros donde estaba recargado Len, y claro, el gran escritorio del director con una placa grabada con su nombre._

_-Durante el fin de semana- empezó el director serio -en las redes sociales se hizo viral una foto de ustedes en una heladería- Gumi palideció ante lo dicho - y el centro de educación del estado lo ha visto haciendo que hayamos recibido muchas quejas de parte de ellos, los tranquilicé ya que podrían hasta cerrar la escuela, pero ustedes no quedan salvados...- hizo una pausa que dió paso a un silencio abrumador, -cada uno tendrá un castigo doferente para evitar tener desastres entre ustedes- Miku se enderezó en el sofá -entonces qué haran ¿nos pondran en detención en diferentes horarios?- su voz sonaba algo molesta, solo por Neru, si no fuera por ella no estarían ahí._

_-Que bueno que pregunta señorita Hatsune- el rostro de Miku palideció un poco, una sonrisa de burla estaba marcada en el rostro del director -haran trabajo comunitario por las tardes-_

_Gumiya y Miku se pararón, mientras Len y Gumi dejaban de recargarse en las pardes para todos gritar un muy alto "¿¡QUÉ!?" Seguido de quejas inentendibles _

_El profesor sacó una lista, ignoramdo los comentarios de los cuatro jovenes, el profesor puso la hoja en el escritorio y vió con esa mirada pemetrante a los jovenes haciendo que callaran_

_-veamos...- se puso sus lentes y empezó a checar -esta lista contiene trabajos comunitarios que estan dispuestos a recibir a un ayudante, señor Kagamine usted... limpiará la olaza de la ciudad de 4:00 a 5:00 pm- le extendió una hoja a Len con información necesaria para que se presentara. _

_-señor Megpoid- Gumiya se sobresaltó, pero no lo hizo notar, ese hombre daba miedo -usted ayudará a los maestros del jardín de niños de esta escuela- le extendió una hoja -será una hora después del horario de clases-. Gumiya miró incredulo a la hoja ¿niños? Nunca había tratado con uno más que cuando iba con su familia a visitar parientes, y la verdad solo los veía como jugaban y hacían alboroto... un asco._

_-señorita Hatsune- Miku poseía una mirada seria e irritante, -usted ayudará en el asilo de ancianos cerca de la plaza de 4:30 a 5:30- la cara de la peliturquesa iluminó su rostro, conocía el acilo de ancianos y estaba en una calle enfrente de la plaza podría ir con Len ¡eso sería lo mejor! Recibió la hoja que le dió el director con emoción_

_-señorita Megpoid- la peliverde tragó saliva, estaba nerviosa, -usted... pues ya no hay más trabajos más que los de tarde-noche y no puedo permitirme que esté en la calle muy tarde- Gumi suspiró aliviada -pero...- y volvió a ponerse nerviosa -podría ayudar en las tardes a limpiar la escuela- la chica abrió sus ojos ¿limpiar la escuela? ¿eso significaba que debía de utilizar el uniforme de los conserjes? ¡No! Sería vergonzoso pero... ¡ella no merecía ser castigada! ¡los culpables eran los ineptos de Gumiya y Len! Vió como el director le extendía una bolsa, la aceptó dudosa y vió su interior, en la bolsa se encontraba uniforme y zapatos de conserjes -espero sea de su talla señorita, lo necesitará para limpiar- sonrió algo burlon y le extendió una hoja de información_

_-en las hojas que acabo de darles, hay un espacio de firmas deben pedir a los superiores que los firmen para corroborar que estuvieron ahí, si un día faltaron sin avisar, su castigo aumentará- los chicos lo miraron algo incredulos de si eso estaba pasando realmente_

_-¿alguna pregunta?- los chicos negaron, el director les indicó que fueran a sus resoectivos salones._

_Len y Miku se fueron por un lado y Gumiya y Gumi por otro. Todos pensab__an que debía ser una mala broma, pero no lo era._

_Len estaba irritado, ya casi sería san valentín no podía dejar de ver a Gumi por las tardes, tenía que conquistarla y haciendo trabajo comunitario no iba a lograrlo._

_Miku solo estaba feliz, podría esperar a su horario de trabajo con Len y él podría esperarla para irse caminando juntos e ir a la casa de ella y luego el a su casa._

_Gumiya solo podía estar nervioso, estar con niños y maestras ancianas era lo peor, no sabía cómo tratar con ninguno de los dos_

_Y Gumi... ella estaba furiosa ¿con quién? ¡con todos! Sus amigas entrometidas, compañeros chismosos, amigos tontos, mejor amiga bipolar y director injusto, solo quería salir del embrollo en que se había metido y regresar a su rutina de vida NORMAL y ya... era lo unico que quería, pero no podía el siguiente día los cuatro empezarían con sus respectivos trabajos y no sería lo más entretenido._

_Fin de Flashback_

**POV Normal**

Ahora estaba trapeando el pasillo que con fortuna estaba vacío, prefería limpiar los lugares vacíos primero para que sus compañeros se fueran y no la vieran. El uniforme le quedaba justo, pero a sus ojos se veía horrible, lo odiaba, terminó de trapear y llevó su carro de útiles de limpeza recprriendo la escuela casi totalmente limpia

Miró los salones, odiaba limparlos, tenía que mover los pupitres y eso era tardado, entró y empezó a mover los bancos, ya iba casi a la mitad cuando tropezó derramando un balde de agua que usaría para trapear, se imtentó parar pero golpeó su cabeza contra un banco y volvió a caer pero de sentón, se sobó la parte que le dolía e intentĺ pararse pero resbalaba, y caía.

-Si te pones trapeadores en el cuerpo limpiarías más rápido- escuchó una voz detrás de ella, se volteó para ver al dueño de la voz y frunció el ceño pero cambió su rostro de molestia a una de total burla -JAJAJAJA- estalló en carcajadas mirando al muchacho, traía un mandil lleno de pintura al igual que su rostro y pantalones, su cabello estaba despeinado y podían apreciarse coletas mal hechas, tenía macarrones en el cabello y en su camisa había ¿vomito?

-¿qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó irritado -es que... es que... Gumo te ves...- dijo tranquilizandose -te ves tan... ¡RIDICULO! JAJAJAJA- y estalló de nuevo en carcajadas, el muchacho frunció el ceño -entonces despidete del almuerzo- dijo amenazadoramente el peliverde -¡NO!, perdon, ya me calmo, pero no te vayas... tengo hambre-

El peliverde se dirigió al escritorio del maestro y se sentó sobre el, la chica se fue gateando hasta allá y el chico le ayudó a pararse y sentarse, se les hizo costumbre almorzar juntos, a Gumiya le daban un descanso mientras los niños dormían y Gumi se podía tomar un descanso, en el que aprovechaba el almuerzo que compraba su amigo peliverde.

Gumi comió un sandwich y Gumiya una torta, llevaban un jugo cada quien, -oye... ¿ya casi terminas de limpiar?- preguntó Gumiya

-si, falta, pero tendré que apurarme, no quiero estar más aquí, ¿y tu?, ¿cómo van los niños?- preguntó Gumi comiendo tranquilamente

-bien... lo que me preocupa es Sonika...-

Sonika, ella era la "presidenta" del club de fans del peliverde, Gumiya se había vuelto muy popular entre las chicas ya que era bastante guapo, y Sonika se la pasaba visitandolo y podría hasta decirse... acosandolo, hasta pidió ser voluntaria en el jardín de niños pero ya no acpetaban más.

-ella está obsesionada contigo, pero es una obsesión linda- Gumi no hablaba mucho con Sonika pero había tratado con ella un par de veces y era una chica miy euforica y optimista

-lo se, pero me pone nervioso, aunque ¿quien no quisiera todo esto?- preguntó Gumiya señalandose completo

-si lo se Gumo, un chico con pintura por todo el cuerpo, macarrones y coletitas en el cabello y vomito uy si me muero por salir contigo- dijo sarcástica

Gumo se enojo y la fulminó con la mirada, ella solo rió terminó su sandwich y bajó del escritorio procurando no resbalarse.

Empezó a trapear por donde estuviera mojado, barrió lo que le faltaba y lo trapeó, encendió el ventilador del salón y se secó un poco más rápido, Gumiya solo la observaba sin expresión alguna

-Bueno, ya está, yo ya acabé ahora tu ve a cuidar a tus lindos mounstros- dijo Gumi dandole suaves golpes a Gumiya para que se fuera

-No, la maestra Honey ya me dejó irme- dijo desinteresado Gumiya -esperaré a que termines-

-Descuida hoy ya terminé el conserje Will me dejó solo este salón, el de música, los pasillos y las escaleras-

-Entonces vamonos- dijo Gumiya con una sonrisa -Muy bien, pero quítate el vomito ¿quieres?- dijo Gumi intentando no reir

-De acuerdo, esperame- se fue a los baños corriendo, Gumi vió como se iba alejando, se sentía algo enojada con el pero no lo diría solo se amargaría con ese tema.

Pero aun tenía un asunto con Miku, la peliverde todavía hablaba bien con ella, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero aun asi su presencia le incomodaba, en especial cuando estaban con Len, ya sabía que a Miku le gustaba Len, pero ¿qué haría con esa información? Si se entrometía seguro la peliturquesa estaría furiosa con ella.

Gumiya regresó un poco mejor, ya no tenía macarrones ni coletas, pero todavía podía apreciarse un poco de pintura en su rostro.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Gumiya

-Si-

Empezaron a caminar fuera del establecimiento, estaban callados, pero no era un silencio incomodo el que se creaba, más bien era tranquilo.

En el camino pasaron por una tienda para rentar películas, y a Gumiya se le ocurrió un plan para aligerar las cosas con Gumi, ya que todavía notaba molestia de parte de ella.

-¿Quieres rentar una pelicula?- preguntó parando y observando el establecimiento

-Si... hay una pelicula que quiero ver-

-¿Una? Que raro, con eso de que eres tan pediche- dijo Gumiya burlón, pero fue ignorado por la chica que ya amdaba entrando al establecimiento.

Vió a la chica dirigirse al estante de romance, sería aburrido las chicas siempre hacen sus comentarios tontos "el chico es tan sexy", "ellos se ven geniales juntos" o si no se la pasan llorando toda la pelicula.

Eligió unas cuantas y luego fue por unas al estante de comedia, para luego ir al de terror y seleccionar una, al final quedaron 5 peliculas.

Las pagaron y salieron, fueron a una pequeña tienda a co prar cuanta chatarra se les atravesara. Salieron con muchas bolsas.

-¿no estas exagerando?- preguntó Gumiya impresionado de tantas bolsas con dulces, dip, palomitas y frituras que iba cargando la chica

-si voy a engordar, voy a engordar bien- dijo despreocupada la chica llegando a la parada de autobus

-¿a que casa vamos a la tuya o a la mía?- pregunto Gumi

-¿cuál está más cerca?-

-la mía- dijo Gumi haciendo una parada al autobus que venía aproximandose.

Subieron al autobus, y se sentaron, llegaron a la calle de Gumi, y se bajaron, pagaron y empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a la casa de la peliverde.

Entraron y arreglarón todo el sillón era lo suficientemente espacioso como para que ambos estuvieran cómodos.

Gumiya puso la película en el reproductor mientras Gumi preparaba los bocadillos, pusieron unas mantas en el sofa por si al final les daba frío.

Se sentaron y pusieron una de romance

-Que aburrido, sabes que no me gustan las de romance- y tenía razón, llevaban un mes de conocerse y ya se conocían como de toda la vida.

-Por favor, me han aconsejado esta película- dijo acomodandose y pobiendole "play" con el control

(N/A: _asi es para acciones de la película y "asi para los dialogos")_

Gumi agarró las palomitas, en cambio Gumiya agarró los pañuelos por si acaso.

_una chica estaba recargada en la ventana de su limosina, un chico en motocicleta la ve desde lejos "FEA" la chica volteó y vió al dueño de la voz, le dió una mirada asesina y le levantó el dedo medio._

-¿¡Qué!? Se supone que esto es una historia de amor con el toque perfecto de drama y el prota le dice fea, ¿cómo puede ser que eso se enamore de eso otro?- dijo Gumi con molestia

_la chica se sube a la motocicleta del chico para una carrera ilegal de siamesas, la policía los descubre y ellos escapan, donde la chica se da cuenta de que esta enamorada de ese chico _

-Se supone que las chicas quieren a alguien que las trate bien ¿qué pasa por la mente de esa estúpida?- gritó de nuevo Gumi

_"H, ¿a donde me llevas?" Preguntó la chica "tranquila ya lo sabras" ambos llegan a una casa de playa en venta, la chica se sorprende, entran y empiezan a besarse y a bailar, para después tener reñaciones_

-cielos, a esa chica le han de decir la multiplicación, ¡es una tabla!- dijo Gumi mientras se retorcía de risa en su lugar

_el chico ya estaba arriba de ella besandola_

Gumi se sorprendió y solo atinó a tapar sus ojos avergonzada, -JAJAJAJA, Gumi no seas ridícula tienes 16, casi 17 y te tapas para no ver una escena pornográfica nada reveladora- dijo Gumiya burlón

_ambos estaban en el piso, "¿cómo te sientes" preguntó la chica siendo abrazada con él "como... a 3 metros sobre el cielo"_

-TE AMO MARIO CASAS ERES UN AMOR, CASATE CONMIGO- dijo Gumi parandose tirando por poco las palomitas -¡las palomitas!- gritó agarrando el plato -¡callate idiota! Este es mi momento- dijo Gumi mirando atentamente los movimientos del chicl en la película

_la mejor amiga de la chica participó en una carrera de siamesas con su novio, el cual era el mejor amigo del novio de la chica, un rival golpeó al chico haciendo que perdiera el control de la moto, reciviendo él el impacto en vez de su novia_

-¡POLLO! ¡NO MUERAS POR FAVOR, ESE IDIOTA NO DEBIÓ EMPUJARTE! H ESTÁ EN LA FIESTA CON VAVI SI SE ENTERA EL... POR FAVOR NO...- Gumi ya estaba sollozando, Gumiya atinó a darle un pañuelo.

_el chico se enteró de la muerte de su mejor amigo, va a un teléfono publico y llama a su novia, pero le contesta la mamá la cual lo odia, le dice que ella no se encuentra en casa, pero no le menciona que la chica salió con un vecino con el cual querían comprometerla, el chico cuelga y en ese momento ve a su novia en el carro del otro chico._

_-_vavi eres una... una... una perra... se... se ... se suponia que tu amabas...a H... pero t... tu- y sin más se hecho a llorar a los brazos de Gumiya mientras el la abrazaba un poco rojo.

Termino la película y siguieron con otra de romance llamada "Si decido quedarme" esta vez nno hubo gritos de parte de Gumi solo hubo lágrimas, las cuales siempre eran secadas por Gumiya, sin duda Gumi ya no estaría enojada con él, eran muy buenos amigos, más bien eran los mejores amigos, ¿Len? Podía meterse las declaraciones por el culo y largarse con Miku, Gumiya estaba feliz con Gumiya en ese momento.

Al terminar de ver la película Gumi ya era un mar de lágrimas, de felicidad y tristeza, causadas por la película, en la cual Gumiya había aprovechado para abrazarla. Si, al peliverde le gustaba Gumi, recordó el día en que se dió cuenta.

_Flashback (N / A : otro! Wuhuu)_

_En la clase de historia, Gumiya estaba aburrido viendo a donde sea menos a su libro ni a su viejo y aburrido maestro, sintió una bolita de papel caerle en la cabeza, se sorprendió y volteó a todos lados enco trandose a Gumi haciendole una señal de que lo leyera, abrió la bolita y se desconcertó de lo que venía escrito en ella._

_"Te ves como tonto viendo al vacío" _

_Le iba a regresar el papelito pero el profesor lo descubrió_

_-Señor Megpoid, ya que se sabe todo, digame las consecuencias que tuvieron los obreros por la Revolución Industrial- dijo viendolo molesto y superior._

_Revolución Industrial... ¿existía? Sabía de la francesa y la mexicana pero ni idea de una industrial ¿las maquinitas tenían vida y se revelaron y dejaron de funcionar o que?_

_-No lo se- dijo algo nervioso pero no lo hizo notar, - bien, eso me da una idea, quiero un ensayo de 3 páginas sobre las consecuencias de la Revolución Industrial, como impactó en la actualidad y que hubiera pasado sin ella para el lunes-_

_-pero profe es fin de semana para pachanguear, por favoooor- dijo Meiko molesta pero suplicante_

_-haran equipos de dos- todos dieron un quejido de molestia y algunos una mirada de odio a Gumiya -y usted señor Megpoid, ya que está tan obsesionado con su compañera, hará el trabajo con ella- dijo el profesor señalando a Gumi la cual se sorprendió, el timbre tocó dando fin a la cñase y a la escuela. Todos se fueron haciendo sus equipos y quejandose._

_-Bien hecho- dijo con evidente sarcasmo la peliverde_

_-si no me hubieras lanzado ese estupido mensaje no hubiera pasado- replico él molesto_

_-si tu hubieras sido más discreto el profe no se hubiera dado cuenta- le dijo igualmente molesta_

_-tu tienes la culpa por tonta-_

_-tu la tienes por estupido-_

_-claro que no-_

_-claro que si-_

_-claro que no-_

_-claro que si-_

_-claro que no-_

_-que si-_

_-que no-_

_-que si-_

_-que no-_

_-si-_

_-no-_

_-si-_

_-NO-_

_-SI-_

_-PARECES NIÑA-_

_-Y TU IDIOTA-_

_-ME DAS ASCO-_

_-ME REPUGNA ESTAR A TU LADO-_

_Ambos se miraron desafiantes, el peliverde dió un suspiro, -bueno, tenemos que entregar ese tonto trabajo- la chica también suspiro -lo haremos en mi casa, sabes donde es, por mientras tenemos que ir a nuestros trabajos comunitarios- tomó la bolsa con su uniforme y se dirigió a la salida del salón._

_-no dejes ninguna mancha-_

_-suerte con tus mini monstruos-_

_Se encaminó a los salones de el jardín de niños, estaban cerca, era la misma escuela después de todo._

_Llegó y vió a la maestra Honey, una señora ya pasada de edad, baja y un poco gorda con cabello esponjado y lleno de canas._

_Se puso un mandil, y empezó a vigiñar los niños, al principio creyo que sería fácil, sentarse a ver como jugaban e intervenir si se peleaban o lastimaban, pero resultó más difícil_

_-¡Amanda baja de la mesa!, ¡Billy no te comas la plastilina, se usa para jugar!, ¡Abraham no le pegues a Susy!- ya había pasado casi una hora y todos eran todavía un desastre -Gumita- escuchó una voz y vió hacia abajo auna niña con dos coletitas -Barbara sabes aue soy Gumiya, GU-MI-YA- le dijo un poco cansado -Gumita...- volvió a decir -¿qué pasa?- vió a la niña se veía un poco pálida -me siento mal- el chico rapidamente se la llevó a un baño por si vomitaba y para alejarse un poco de ruido, -¿que tienes?- le preguntó preocupado -me siento mareada- la levantó y la sentó en la mesa donde estaba el fregadero, buscó alcohol y una bolita de algodón, eso le bajaría el mareo. Se puso frente a la niña -Barbara, vas a oler esto y se te...- no alcanzó a hablar porque la niña ya le había vomitado encima, salió con la niña en brazos la cual ya había recuperado el color en su rostro, -juega un rato- no sabía muy bien que hacer en esos casos solo le diría a la maestra Honey, ella tenía más experiencia con los niños -¡maestra Honey!- le dijo antes de llegar a ella -Gumiya esta señorita dice que...- no terminó de hablar -¡cielos, mi niño! ¿qué paso?- preguntó al ver la gran mancha en su mandil, -Barbara vomitó- le dijo mirandose a si misml -bueno, emmm Gumiya esta señorita dice que te conoce- volteó a ver y vió a Gumi mirandolo e intentando reprimir una risa, intentandolo porque estalló en carcajadas -JAJAJAJA- se fue tranqulizando poco a poco, la mujer le quitó el mandil y le dijo que al tra qulizar a los niños podía irse._

_-Gumi esperame afuera ¿ok?- dijo con evidente molestia por la carcajada anterior_

_-¿bromeas?, esto es oro puro, entraré- no dejó replicar al muchacho, entró y todos los niños como por arte de magia se quedaron callados mirandola, detras de Gumi entró Gumiya, y se sorprendió de que los niños estuvieran callados, -Gumita...- dijo una niña de pelo rubio corto y una diade, a azul -¿si?...- dijo Gumiya todavía seguía sorprendido -¿ella es tu... novia?- ambos peliverdes se quedaron helados con la pregunta de la niña, antes de que Gumiya pudiera decir algo Gumi se le adelantó -si niños soy su novia-_

_Inmediatamente los niños empezaron a rodearla gritando incoherencias que Gumi no pudo entender -iGumita tiene novia!- todos los niños empezaron a gritar a coro esa frase, y Gumiya no podía hacer más que sonrojarse -¿desde cuándo son novios?- preguntó un niño -pues... desde hace poquito- dijo Gumi mientras se sentaba en una pequeña silla y los niños la rodeaban._

_-¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó un niño -soy Gumi- Gumiya se acercó -Gumita, ella es la chica de la que hablas ¿verdad?- preguntó inocentemente una niña, -mmmm ¿qué chica?- preguntó Gumi, eso SI era oro puro -Gumita siempre habla de una chica que siente que le gusta pero que no esta seguro- dijo la niña con emoción -mmm que interesante, no lo sabía Gumita- miró a Gumiya y le dió una mirada de "de aquí no te escapas" -¿y sabes qué más dijo?- Gumiya se soprendió y se asustó, -bueno chicos, la maestra Honey se molestará si no se duermen, vamos acomodense je je je- río nerviosamente -esta bien- los niños se fueron resignados -¡Gumi!- gritó una niña al ver que Gumi ya estaba siendo empujada fuera del lugar, la chica volteó y también Gumiya -dale un beso de despedida a Gumita- Gumi miró maliciosamente a Gumiya lo agarró de su camisa y le dió un beso en la mejilla -¡qué lindos son!- gritaron otros niños. Gumiya se quedó inmovil en su lugar y Gumi rió, jaló a Gumiya fuera y se despidieron de la maestra que antes de que se fueran le dió una mirada pícara a ambos jovenes, haciendo a Gumi reir._

_En el camino..._

_-JAJAJAJAJA, ¿VISTE TU CARA? NO TENÍA PRECIO JAJAJAJA- así fue todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica._

_-si, si, si ¿quieres parar?- dijo molesto y más rojo que un tomate._

_La chica fue a la entrada de su casa y entraron, se fueron a la habitación de ella y empezaron a escribir en una laptop, terminaron justo a tiempo para dar las 8:00 pm, estaban exhaustos fueron casi 3 horas, -Gumita...- dijo casi dormida Gumi pero con una sonrisa burlona -no me llames asi- dijo molesto y tirado en la cama de la chica. _

_-Debes ir a tu casa- dijo con voz muy baja -ok...- se levantaron y ella se dirigió abajo mientras Gumiya preparaba sus cosas, pero se quedó tirado en la cama de ella, se abrazó a la almohada olía muy bien, le producía un agradable cosquilleo en la nariz, le gustaba esa sensación. _

_-PERVERTIDO- despertó de su trance y cayó de la cama -¿¡ qué te pasa idiota!?- le preguntó enojado_

_-debería preguntarte lo mismo, ¿qué hacías oliendo mi almohada como todo un pervertido?- preguntó la chica sonrojada y molesta por el insulto_

_El chico se quedó callado, se le había olvidado que esa almohada era de Gumi y solo se dejó llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento. _

_-como sea... toma, tienes que comer- le extendió una bandeja con galletas y chocolate caliente._

_-gracias- el chico se sonrojó un poco, nadie había tenido un gesto así con el solo su madre, empezó a comer una galleta y se maravilló del delicioso sabor de esta, -wow, saben deliciosas, ¿donde las compraste?- dijo sorprendido -yo misma las hice- dijo Gumi orgullosa y feliz -¿te gustaron?- preguntó algo apenada -¿es una broma? ¡me encantaron!- Gumi sonrió, y se le ocurrió algo para molestarlo -pues... como tu novia debo hacer buena comida ¿no, Gumita?- el chico paró de comer y la volteó a ver, tenía esa mirada y sonrisa burlonas, si quería jugar así, así jugarían -pues me alegro aue mi** novia** se preocupe por complacerme- eso dejó helada a la chica, si quería jugar, entonces el saldría perdedor._

_-claro, cariño-_

_-y bueno mi amor, que más haras de comer-_

_-lo que tu quieras mi cielo-_

_-eres asombrosa mi vida-_

_-gracias, corazón-_

_-protagonista de mis pesadillas-_

_-dueña de mi odio-_

_-si fueras el cielo, estaría lloviendo siempre-_

_-si fueras el mar, estarías seca-_

_-te odio, bebe-_

_-yo más, osito-_

_-no tanto como yo, princesa-_

_Ambos se miraron con "ternura" y se hecharon a reir, -si...jaja... si algun día fueramos... novios... pro... jajaja... prometeme que nunca seremos... jaja... asi- dijo Gumi tranqulizandose._

_-jaja... claro- dijo Gumiya algo sonrojado por eso, no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba la idea de ser el novio de la peliverde._

_Terminó de comer las galletas y se fué abajo seguido por Gumi._

_-bueno, mañana lo imprimo, y el lunes lo llevaré, asi que puedes estar tranquilo- le dijo la peliverde abriendo la puerta._

_-si, cielos creí que no terminariamos- dijo el peliverde saliendo_

_-lo se, jejeje bueno adios, cuidate de camino a casa ¿ok?- le dijo la peliverde viendo esos ojos verdes tan misteriosos._

_-si- dijo Gumiya viendo esos ojos verdes tan tiernos_

_Se quedaron en un silencio tranquilo._

_-bueno, emmm adios jejeje- dijo Gumi_

_-si adios, descansa- dijo Gumiya_

_-si-_

_La peliverde le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla, antes de despedirse le dedicó una sonrisa que a Gumiya le pareció hermosa, -adios~- dijo Gumi antes de cerrar la puerta_

_Gumiya giró en sus talones y se dirigió a la parada de autobuses, el contacto de Gumi le pareció... tierno. Le gustó, y también la sonrisa de ella le parecía la más hermosa de todas, el olor que emanaba era tan dulce, sus gestos tan tiernos, todo de ella era... maravilloso._

_Se dió cuenta entonces que se había enamorado de ella_

_Fin de Flashback_

quería conquistarla y ¿qué mejor que el día de los enamorados?

-mañana es San Valentín- dijo Gumi llegando con algunas frituras

-si...-

-oye ¿quieres que hagamos algo mañana?- dijo Gumi despreocupada

Gumiya se sonrojó, no se lo esperaba, la verdad planeaba pedirselo a ella

-¿c-c-omo un-na ci-ci-ta?-

-si... si quieres- dijo un poco sonrojada Gumi.

-está bien- dijo Gumiya con una sonrisa

A Gumi le gustaba esa sonrisa, la hacía sentir feliz, segura y tranquila.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, puso otra película llamada "Luna de Miel en Familia" una comedia romántica.

Despues de ver la película...

-JAJAJAJAJA Adam Sandler es el mejor- rió Gumi

-JAJAJAJA, lo se, recuerdas cuando su hija gritó "su vaginaaaa" JAJAJA- se carcajeó Gumiya

-o... o cuando compraron la revista de porno y las toallas sanitarias JAJAJA-

-Nunca, me imaginé que los rinocerontes cogieran asi-

-o que hubiera tangas comestibles JAJAJA-

-¡NO! cuando la chica se puso las suelas de lo zapatos como si fuera push-up JAJAJA-

Ambos no dejaban de reirse, la pelicula les pareció tan graciosa.

Iban a ver otra película llamada "Son como niños" pero el disco era el incorrecto

-esa no es la pelicula- dijo Gumi enojada

-lo se-

-¿por qué las personas son tontas?, osea es obvio, tienes que poner el mismo CD y el paquete, estoy enojada- dijo haciendo un adorable puchero.

-tranquila, veremos la de terror ¿cuál es?- preguntó Gumiya agarrando gomitas.

-rec-

-¿qué eso no es... lo que dice en la esquinita cuando grabas un video?-

-si... pero es sobre un virus que infecta a todos y se vuelven como que zombies- dijo la peliverde.

-no me dan ganas de verla mejor me voy a casa tengo sueño-

-¿qué hora es?-

-como las 9:00-

-¿qué?, agh el tiempo se pasa volando-

-bueno... oye hay una pelicula que está en el cine ¿la vemos?-

-depende... ¿cuál película es?- dijo mientras se acostaba y apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas del chico que estaba de piernas cruzadas en el sofa

-inquebrantable- dijo un poco sonrojado, nunca había invitado a alguien a el cine.

-¿bromeas? Sería asombroso, ¡vamos!- dijo emocionada

-¿enserio?, genial ¿te parece a las 2:00?- preguntó igual de emocionado que la peliverde

-claro-

Gumiya y Gumi limpiaron la sala, tenía restos de comida en el suelo, las paredes estaban algo manchadas y el sofa estaba lleno de palomitas.

Luego Gumiya se fue despidiendose con un beso en la mejilla, como ya era costumbre.

Al día siguiente...

Gumiya estaba esperando en el cine, llevaba unos jeans gastados, una camisa a cuadros roja y azul, con unos tenis verdes militar y una gorra verde bandera.

Miró su reloj, ya eran las 2:00 así que Gumi no tardaría en llegar.

Minutos más tarde, llegó Gumi con un vestido a la mitad de los muslos de color amarillo con puntos blancos y un pequeño chaleco de manga larga un poco más abajo del busto y unos zapatos de tacon bajo blancos.

Compraron las entradas y fueron a la dulceria del cine.

-¿cual combo compramos?- preguntó Gumiya a solo una persona de comprar

-¿qué tal... el combo pareja? Tiene dos palomitas, dos refrescos grandes y un chocolate-

Gumiya asintió, y avanzaron en la fila

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué se les ofrece?- preguntó una cajera de aspecto sonriente

-un combo pareja, por favor- pidió Gumiya

-lo siento... al ser San Valentin han pedido muchos combos pareja así que ya no nos quedan vasos grandes, en cambio puedo darles un vaso jumbo y otro chocolate- dijo la cajera todavía sonriente

-de acuerdo- dijo Gumi

La cajera empezó a servir todo, y se los entregó, pagaron y fueron por una bandeja para poner las cosas.

Buscaron la sala, tenían que hacerlo rápido, la película ya iba a empezar.

Abrieron la puerta, y subieron por las escaleras para elegir unos asientos y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron...

* * *

_**holaaa... otra vez.. oigan ayer lo empezé y apenas hoy lo termine, perdon me revolvi con tantas historias de amor, hay un especial de peliculas de amor y pues... las estoy viendo.**_

_**bueno habran notado que... ESTA LARGUISIMO**_

_**bueno había muchas cosas que quería poner pero no lo hice por falta de tiempo, quería poner como termino esta cita pero ya son las 9:00 bueno casi, asi que no iba a alcanzar asi que este es mi segun especial de san valentin**_

_**¿que se habran encontrado nuestros peliverdes favoritos? Mmmmm**_

_**oigan y respondanme ¿les importaria si pongo el cumple de Gumi como mi cumple?, ya mero cu plo es el 26 de febrero asi que faltan... 12 dias yeyeyeyeye**_

_**ah y otra cosa ¿quieren conocer a esta loca? Para poner una foto de mi aunque sea un tiempo para que sepan a quien leen**_

_**espero que hayan pasado un buen san valentin**_

_**a mi me dieron 2 rosas**_

_**un peluche**_

_**un globo**_

_**muchos dulces**_

_**y me dedicaron 3 canciones**_

_**cuanto amor hay en el aire wuuuu**_

**_Oigan clmo le digo: chicos, patos, peques, shabots o cookies?_**

_**chao~**_

_**Atte. La novata de patsy**_


	10. Chapter 10: Final feliz

**_bueno chicos me extrañaron? No? Bueno, emmm oigan me siento horrible, tengo un resfriado asi que pues,... ME VOY A MORIR, AHHHHHHH! Okno pero si me siento mal asi que perdon si este cap no resulta lo que esperaban, uktimamemte con la escuela, mi resfriado y mi viaje a inglaterra... pues estoy mal ;( bueno...CUMPLO AÑOS HOY, 14 AÑOS PUEDEN CREERLO?! cielos me siento kuy feliz, no me dijeron sobre lo de Gumi y el cumpleaños asi que no lo voy a hacer. De todas formas no me molestaría recibir algun mensaje de felicitación ./ / / /. _**

**_Espero que les guste. O almenos no los decepcione tanto_**

**_supongo que saben que Vocaloid me pertenece (seria genial si me perteneciera)_**

* * *

Gumi y Gumiya estaban asombrados, al entrar a la sala vieron lo que no se imaginaban, Miku y Len estaban en el cine muy animados y agarrados de la mano.

Gumi estaba entre ir con ellos a saludar y descubrir lo que pasaba (N/A: el chisme) o si dejarlos solos y ver que hacían por si solos.

**POV Miku**

¡Esto no puede ser más perfecto! ¡Le acabo de decir a Len mis sentimientos y el gustoso los aceptó! Osea que ahora somos... esperen, ¿qué somos? ¡Que mala suerte! ¿Cómo no se me pasó por la cabeza preguntarle! Que estupida fui... bueno el lado positivo es que ¡podriamos ser novios! Es más... ¡estamos agarrados de la mano!.

San Valentín, con un casi-novio y teniendo una casi-cita, esto es increíble, ahora mismo nos estamos riendo de una de sus tantas anecdotas, es tan gracioso, y es guapo, y... amable, ¡Dios! El es tan perfecto y... me esta mirando a los ojos, esos ojos azules tan tiernos, fueron los que me conquistaron en primer lugar, cuando eramos niños, fuimos los mejores amigos, pero... llegó Gumi, en ese tiempo solo creí que había perdido a mi compañero inseparable, pero luego... me di cuenta de que había perdido a ese amor que no sabía que tenía.

Estoy tan feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, de poder estar con el, y de poder amarlo y que el me ame. Tengo que aclarar lo que el siente por mi, si no lo hago, podría confundirlo todo y lastimarme (N/A: de repemte ella se puso muy sentimental y dramatica no creen?)

La pelicula ya empezó, y seguimos agarrados de la mano, estoy algo nerviosa pero... estoy tan feliz que se me olvidan los nervios, ¡todo esto es perfecto!

**POV Len**

No se que me pasa... pero estoy feliz, Milu me invitó a una cita, creo que es una cita, ella me dijo que le he gustado desde hace mucho, solo reaccione a so reirle y abrazarla, me hizo sentir bien, porque... creo que tal vez ella SI me gusta, la vi a los ojos, es muy hermosa, no puedo negarlo... pero lo que me pregunto ahora es ¿y Gumi?

... ¡Al carajo! ¡Me cansé de luchar de insistir por ella! No creo que le rompa el corazón, ya tiene a Gumiya, y ella... ya me ha dejado en claro que no le gusto coml ella me gustaba.

Asi es... ahora es me gustaba, creo que ya lo he superado, voy a estar bien y ella lo estará, solo quiero estar con alguien que me quiera, Miku me quiere, yo la quiero ¿por qué no? Funcionará

No me imaginé nada de esto cuando me invitó a salir

_Flashback_

_Estaba limpiando, como cada día después de la escuela ¿¡por qué!? Es asqueroso y con el uniforme estoy más naranja que una calabaza, ¿solo soy yo o parece uniforme de prisión? Ah... es cierto, esto es como prisión, bueno al menos no está tan mal, Miku siempre viene y me visita, me hace compañia enlo que ella entra al su trabajo y yo le hago compañia en lo que ella sale, descubrí lo mucho que la quería, en ese momento me puse a pensar, ¿cómo sería si le dijera a Miku que quiero ser su novio? No sería extraño, al menos eso creo, o eso quiero creer._

_De repente sonó mi reloj de muñeca, indicandome que ya podía salir del trabajo, me quite el horrible uniforme del trabajo y me dirigí a donde trabaja Miku, en el trabajo Miku es muy gentil, se que a ella le gusta, desde hace una semana su abuela fue ahí así que es más cómodo. _

_Entré y salude a la recepcionista, es una mujer muy... gentil, ¿gentil? ¡esa señora es un chicle! Lleva a su novio cada día, y que decir de lo acaramelados que son (N/A: if you what I mean)._

_Me senté en un sillón junto a los "ancianos", en realidad era divertido escuchar sus historias y como discutian sobre quién era la más "sexy" de las ancianitas, creo que sexy y ancianita no van en la misma frase._

_Miku salió después de media hora, y nos fuimos caminando hasta la parada del autobus._

_-Guau, esos ancianos son un trabajo- Mikj estaba más que cansada, en especial por preguntas como "¿eres mi nieta?", "¿desde hace cuanto no nos vemos?" o "¿y cómo me llamo?" Simplemente a veces uno no lo soporta._

_-jajajaja, pero lo haces bien, en especial con tu abuela- reí un poco, la abuela de Miku parecía la unica cuerda en ese lugar_

_-si...- se hizo un silencio, uno relajante, noté a Miku muy nerviosa_

_-Len... me preguntaba... si tu... pues... quieres... iraverunapeliculaconmigo- dijo Miku terminando demasiado rápido_

_-¿qué?-_

_-que si tu quieres verunapeliculaconmigo- rápido de nuevo_

_-¿QUÉ?- bien, me impacienté _

_-QUE SI QUIERES VER UNA PELICULA CONMIGO- ¿soy yo está roja?_

_-Claro, ¿cuando?-_

_-eh... mañana-_

_-bien, luego me confirmas la hora después que veas la cartelera ¿ok?-_

_Ella solo asintió, muy ruborizada, nos dimos cuenta que el autobus ya estaba por llegar, asi que nos apuramos a sacar el cambio para pagar. _

_Subimos y hablamos de todo en el autobus, si que disfruto su compañia, ella se bajó y yo me quedé hasta llegar a mi calle, al llegar a la entrada recibí un mensaje de Miku_

_De: la azulita_

_Para: mi (N/A: que poca imaginación)_

_Heyyyy, tu, yo, mañana, cine de la ciudad, inquebrantable, a las 2:00, me compras todo lo que yo quiera y yo nunca te lo pagaré, no se piensalo ;)_

_Solo reí de las ocurrencias de Miku, sería divertido ser su novio pero ella solo me ve como amigo (N/A: estas pendejo o te haces?)_

_Fin de Flashback_

Y aquí estoy agarrado de la mano, riendo por lo bajo y divirtiendome como nunca con Miku, no está mal.

(N/A: vamos con los verdessssss, chicos les gusta la comida que se come?)

Gumi y Gumiya... ellos estaban se tados relajados, al igual que Miku y Len estaban agarrados de la mano, Gumi tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombrl de Gumiya y éste tenía su cabeza apoyada en la cabeza de ella, estaban muy relajados, Gumi estaba feliz, su "amiga", no sabía si pensar que lo seguían siendo, estaba con el chico que le gustaba, y ella también lo estaba, si... ¿cómo se dió cuenta de que le gustaba? Pues cuando el chico al inicio de la película le dijo que ella le gusta mucho y ella, parando de espiar a Miku y Len, no hizo más que lanzarsele encima diciendole "me gustas" y besarlo en la mejilla (N/A: en los labios?, psss que clase de pornografías ven ustedes? Que vergüenza) y así que sí eran novios, podría decirse, así lo pensó Gumi y así lo pensó Gumiya, ¿declaraciones? Iban de más.

Toda la película, solo se escuchaban los sonidos de besuqueos, abrazos y risillas de los enamorados.

Al terminar la pelicula nuestras dos parejas iban tomadas de la mano, todos se encontraron y se formó un muy incómodo silencio.

-hola- Gumi fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-¿cómo están?- dijo Len algo nervioso e incómodo

-¿no es obvio?- dijo Miku burlona

-¿qué?- volvió a decir Len algo ingenuo

-los dos salen ¿verdad?- dijo Miku con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera si

-si- dijo Gumiya algo orgulloso y ¿burlon?

-pues nosotros igual- dijo Len agarrando a Miku por la cintura y atrayendola hacia el

-pues bien rubiecito-

-¿creen que podría dejar de actuar como tontos?- preguntó Gumi ya irritada por el comportamiemto de ambos jovenes

-si, parecen un par de niños peleandose- dijo Miku igual de irritada

Solo se escuchó un "lo siento" de parte de ellos.

-asi que... son novios- preguntó Gumi

-si- respondió Miku decidida, puede tener a Len pero, eso no quita que Gumi pueda unteresarse en el

-eso es genial, te...felicito- dijo Gumi algo nerviosa, Miku le sonrió levemente y ante este gesto, la peliverde no pudo más y se lanzó a abrazar a Miku.

-FELICIDADES, EN SERIO, SE CUANTO QUERÍAS ESTO- Miku, aunque estaba algo confusa y sorprendida al principio, le correspondió al abraza con una risa de verdadera alegría.

Los chicos solo atinaron a esgrechar sus manos mostrando una tregua.

Todos estaban bien. Miku decidió no hacer nada contra Gumi, de todas formas lo que quería ya lo tenía, así que no sería mucho problema el tratar de ser amiga de la peliverde.

Y Gumi... ella aclaró sus pe samientos y confusiones, aunque aun tenía sus dudas, tenía a la persona que quería a su lado y a otras que quería podía verlas felices juntas.

Al menos sus sentimientos ya no estaban revueltos

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

FIN

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

* * *

_**Siii muy caca? Decidi terminarla porque no obutve el numero de reviews que esperaba :/ y termine con algo de, asiado simple, tenía otras ideas pero las cancele, pero bueno a los que les haya gustado, bien y a los que no, pues bien tambien.**_

_**Cuidense, yo estaré fuera con mi cumpleaños! Wiii**_

_**Bye**_

_**Atte. La novata de patsy**_


End file.
